A Time for Change
by TX549
Summary: A devastating accident leaves Jack in the hospital. Cassie is forced to go to his aid while facing her worst fears. Sam rushes to support them both, barely surviving an act of betrayal that could threaten Earth. Now the family must stand together, deal with a shocking discovery and root out a traitor that intends to turn Earth over to her newest foe.
1. Author's Note

Another long one. I hope you can stick with it. Some chapters longer than others. Again, apologies, but still the best way I could think of to break it up.

This is the third in the Family line. It follows The Hunted and The Challenge. I wanted to use this trilogy to investigate a different facet of the Jack/Sam relationship and how they deal with being parents and how their family comes together to deal with any challenge.

I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the support.


	2. Chapter 1 - Disturbing News

Jack looked up at the roof of his townhome. He had decided two weeks ago it was long time to clean the gutters, and then put it off for another week before finally realizing they were not going to mysteriously clean themselves. He set the ladder and climbed up.

It was a surprisingly beautiful day in D.C. and the weather was mild. Jack was appreciative of the weather break as he climbed he climbed the ladder and began to work.

After an hour he looked at the mess he had left on the ground. It's g_oing to take a while to clean that up_. He looked and realized he was almost done with the front. He felt dizziness began to overtake him. _Not now._ He knew he should climb down, but he could not move. The world swam and he felt him himself fall, then darkness took him.

At the SGC, the young, pretty, small framed, redheaded doctor made her rounds on her shift. She had only been at the SGC a little less than a year, but Doctor Lam had been a great influence and teacher. She only had a few patients, one of which, a civilian employee named Siler, she knew from stories passed down from her parents about him prior to his retirement. It seemed the man was destined for hard luck. She looked up as a nurse approached.

"Doctor, you have an urgent phone call."

The doctor nodded and went into the office. She punched the button on the phone that was blinking. "Doctor Frasier." She stated.

"Is this Miss Cassandra Frasier?" A voice asked.

Cassie felt a tightening in her gut. "Yes." She replied cautiously.

"This is Nurse Johnson calling from Bethesda. You are listed as an emergency contact for Lieutenant General Jonathan Jack O'Neill?"

Cassie felt like she had been kicked in the gut. "Yes, I'm his daughter."

"Ma'am, General O'Neill was admitted about three hours ago. He suffered a major fall." The nurse replied.

Cassie sighed and fell into the chair. "Is he….?

"Ma'am, he is alive, but he is still unconscious."

"I will be there shortly." Cassie stated.

"Ma'am, the General is under a protective order…."

"I will be there shortly, and I will expect to see him." Cassie replied curtly.

"Yes ma'am."

Cassie hung up the phone and started to get up when it rang again. She looked down, sighed and pushed the button.

"Infirmary, Frasier." She answered.

"Miss Frasier, Henry Hayes here."

"Yes Mr. President." Cassie replied, automatically straightening to attention.

"I don't know if you have been informed, but Jack had been taken to Bethesda."

"I just got the notice Mr. President. I'm on my way."

"Now Cassie, we don't know…"

"Mister President, with all due respect, I will make my own judgement when I see him." Cassie stated firmly.

"Of course Cassandra. I hope you will stop by and say hi." Hayes replied.

Cassie smiled. "I would love to see you and your wife. A favor…?"

"I will make sure they know you are coming." Hayes said.

"Thank you Mister President." Cassie said.

"Cassie, please?" The President asked.

Cassie smirked. "Thank you, Henry." She never thought she would get used to being on a first name basis with the President of the United States.

She hung up and called Doctor Lam, then went to the control room to make the call she really was scared of.


	3. Chapter 2 - Rush to Aid

She sat facing Sam on the computer. "Sam, I am going now, but I don't know anything yet."

The face of the still very beautiful and now very concerned Samantha Carter looked back at her. "Do you know what happened Cass?

"Not yet Sam. I'm on my way."

Sam looked down, then back up. Cassie saw determination in her face. "So am I."

Cassie knew better than to talk to the woman who had been her mother for so long out of it. She knew she had to try. "Sam, let me get there and find out exactly what is going on. I will call you, okay?"

Anyone else would see a calm and confident Colonel staring back. Cassie saw a woman extremely concerned about her husband and willing to do whatever it took to get to him.

Sam signed and nodded. "Thanks, Sweetie."

"You will hear from me shortly." Cassie said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cassie."

Cassie turned to the tech. "I need to be beamed to Bethesda."

The tech merely nodded. "The Apollo hasn't left yet, she can take you." He knew better than to question the daughter of two SGC legends.

A few minutes later, Cassie was in an empty room at the hospital. She tapped her earpiece. "Apollo, successful insertion, Frasier out."

"Frasier, Apollo copies, good luck." Came the reply.

Cassie took out her earpiece and placed it in her pocket, left the room and went to the information desk. The man at the desk looked up at her. "Doctor?"

Cassie realized she had forgotten to change and was still in her scrubs and coat. "General Jack O'Neill?"

The man typed on his computer a moment. He frowned then looked up. I'm sorry, but he is on the protected…" His voice trailed off as he looked at looked at Cassie's nametag.

"I'm sorry Doctor Frasier, I had no idea you would be here so quickly. Your escort has not arrived yet. I will take you."

Cassie held her face taut to hide her surprise. "Thank you."

The man nodded as he came around the desk and walked to a nearby elevator. He pushed a button. As they waited he looked at Cassie.

"So are you here to consult?" The man asked.

"Something like that." She replied.

The young ensign looked at the pretty young doctor. "Well, if you need someone to show you around town while you are here, I am available."

Cassie felt the blush creep to her cheeks. "I think I will be fine, but I will let you know, okay?"

The man nodded as they stepped into the elevator and he inserted a key into the slot that allowed access to more floors. He pushed a button and the doors closed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that…well, you are a knockout."

Cassie knew her cheeks were now very red by the flush she felt. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

The man turned to face the doors. "Yes, ma'am. And I am sorry if I caused the Captain any embarrassment."

Knowing she had caused the young ensign to feel very uncomfortable, if not downright scared he had offended her, she felt the need to smooth the waters. "Look, it's not like I am not flattered, but I'm kind of…taken."

The man's eyes widened. "Crap. I am very sorry ma'am, I meant nothing…"

The doors opened as Cassie giggled. "Relax Ensign. You did not offend me. I do highly recommend you do not be so forward with every woman who you come across in the military, especially a superior officer, but we are fine. Cassie." She said, offering her hand.

The man looked at her with a beet red face. "Stan." He finally replied and shook her hand.

"Nice too meet you." Cassie said as she stepped off the elevator. She turned to the young man. "Don't be discouraged. You are cute."

Stan looked shocked as the elevator doors closed. Cassie grinned. She had no idea why she had teased the poor guy like that. She looked around, got her bearings, and headed to the nurses station.

The head nurse looked up as the unknown doctor approached. She glanced at the Captain's bars on the pretty young woman's name tag. _Another specialist who thought they were going to change medical science_. Fortunately, the nurse's experience and rank made sure she did not have to deal with condescending and over bearing doctors. She had been in Navy long enough to learn how to deal with pushy young doctors. She waited a moment before looking up. She had to admit she was surprised by the doctor's patience.

"Can I help you Doctor?" The nurse asked.

"Uh, no I'm…I mean yes, I'm here to see my dad, not be a doctor." The young woman replied.

The nurse looked at the woman a moment. She could see the anxiety on the young woman's face. The nurse had expected an immediate challenge to her authority, so she was slightly taken aback.

"And your father is?"

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill." The young doctor stated. She then adopted a very sheepish look. "He has probably not been the best of patients. I'm sorry. I will talk to him."

The nurse looked down at her board. She was aware of general being admitted. She was also aware he had not been conscious since being brought in. Her eyebrows rose at the next note. Presidential Authorization to admit Doctor (Captain, USAF) Cassandra Fraiser to see Lieutenant General O'Neill with full access to his medical records.

"Ma'am, General O'Neill has not awakened since he had been admitted…" The nurse was shocked to see tears form immediately at the young doctors eyes.


	4. Chapter 3 - Bad Outlook

"Is he going to be…?"

The older woman looked at the young girl and felt sympathy in her heart. She had been expecting to battle some young hot-shot doctor that knew all the answers, not a daughter concerned about her father.

"Let me take you to him." The nurse replied, grabbing some paperwork.

The nurse explained that Jack had been found, unconscious on the ground, in front of his townhome. A neighbor walking her dog had found him. Apparently he had been on the roof and fell. Once his identity had been established, he had been brought here, into the restricted zone and two phone calls made. She referred back to the notes. One to his daughter, the doctor, and the other to…the nurse paused. One to the President. She looked at Cassie with sympathy as they arrived at the door.

"I am sorry, Doctor, I misconstrued…"

Cassie smiled. "It's okay. Just please don't tell his doctors I am a physician. I'm only here as his daughter. I don't want them thinking…" Cassie said as she removed her stethoscope from around her neck and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I understand. Honey, can I tell you something as a mother?"

Cassie nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I don't care what you kids learn in medical school, I have thirty years of nursing experience. Family, love, and faith will do more to help him than modern science, Dear."

Cassie nodded as she looked at the door apprehensively.

The nurse took pity on the young girl, probably not much older than her own daughter. "Honey, does your mother know?"

Cassie looked up in surprise. "She's deployed, but I called her. She will probably show up, despite what I said."

The nurse smiled in understanding, "What's her name, Honey? I will keep watch for her."

Cassie was looking at the door. "Colonel Samantha Carter."

If the nurse thought that was strange she didn't show it. "I will make sure she is put on the immediate cleared list."

Cassie nodded.

The nurse could see the young doctor was scared. _To hell with her nurse's knowledge or her rank. This young woman was obviously terrified for her father._ "Here, Honey, let me."

She opened the door and walked in and looked. She saw the general lying in the bed, and monitors beeping. She walked over, grabbed the chart and looked. She noted the highlights and walked back out.

She looked at Cassie. "He has a skull fracture, obviously sustained a very severe concussion and a several of rib fractures. His vitals are stable, but weak."

She noticed Cassie's eyes seem glazed. Her face set in hard determination; she reached out gently encapsulated Cassie's face with her hands. "Look at me Honey. Now I know that you are afraid, but you have to snap out of it. You are a doctor for God's sake. Your father is hurt, but not dead. He needs your strength. I want you to go in there and be the pillar of strength. You have doubts, you come find me. You come find me and let them out, cry on my shoulder, whatever, but in there, with him, you are strong. You got that?"

Cassie was shocked at the determination and steel in the older woman's face as she snapped back to reality. In deference to the woman's rank, Cassie stiffened and came to attention. "Yes ma'am."

The woman smiled. "Good girl. Now toughen up. Go in and see your father. Here. I am holding you to you word as and an officer, even if you are Air Force." She teased.

Cassie looked down as the nurse pressed a card into her hands. It was a business card with the woman's status and contact information on it.

The nurse grabbed it and wrote something on it and handed it back to her. "You use that until you mom shows up, okay, Honey?"

Cassie looked down and saw the nurse had written her personal cell phone number on it.

"Thank you ma'am."

"The name is Janice. And I expect to hear from you" The nurse said as she walked away.

Cassie nodded and entered the room.

Cassie had been a physician for almost a year now, and being in the SGC had meant she had seen some pretty bizarre injuries. She had never had any problems dealing with them, but the sight of Jack lying in the bed, head wrapped, bandages over his chest, attached to the breathing tube and monitoring equipment was almost more than she could bear. This was the man who had been her father for so long. Now he was lying here, helpless. She fought back tears and walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

"You had better get better Jack or there will be hell to pay." She said. She pulled the chair over and took up position by the bed.

She had no idea how long she had been there when the door opened and a man walked in. He looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware someone was in here." The man said.

Cassie stood up. "I was just sitting with him. Cassie Frasier." She said extending her hand.

The man looked suspiciously at her a moment. "Are you consulting?"

Cassie shook her head. "No." She looked down at Jack. "He's my father."

"Oh, I see." He said. His face then took on a confused look. "I was told you would be coming from Colorado. Uh, how did you get here so fast?"

"I actually was helping with an air evac to Andrews. I was there when I got the call." Cassie lied flawlessly.

"That worked out well then. I'm Jerry Martin." The man said as he shook her hand.

Cassie looked back at Jack. "So, how bad is it?"

Martin looked surprised. He reached down and pulled Jack's chart. "I would have thought you..."

"No. I didn't want to step on toes. I am here as his daughter." Cassie said quickly.

"Ah, well, I was told that the President himself said to give you full access," he said handing the chart over, "here you go. Go ahead and look that over, and then we can answer any specific questions you may have."

Cassie nodded and perused the chart. Jack had gained weight since moving to D.C. In fact, Sam had been on him about his diet with his inability to exercise as much with his knees, but he was still in great shape for a man his age. The injuries were serious though. His brain was swollen and if it kept swelling there was a good chance of severe complications if not worse. His ribs would heal and there did not seem to be any internal damage, so the test would be whether they could control the swelling in his brain.

She looked up to see Martin regarding her curiously. She raised her eyebrows.

"May I ask what your father does?" Martin asked.

"He oversees the Air Force's deep space telemetry program." Cassie replied, realizing she was going to have to stay on her toes about answering questions. "Why?" She asked, curiosity aroused.

"Just curious. He seems to have more than his fair share of previously healed injuries including a few gunshot wounds, two of which I would place at fairly recent." Martin said.

"He was a former operator in the Special Forces, but the two you mentioned being recent was a robbery attempt gone wrong here, in D.C. a couple of years ago now I think." Cassie explained, praying that sounded plausible. She had not thought about having to answer questions concerning Jack's past. "I can get the actual…"

Doctor Martin nodded. "No, they have healed fine." He moved and checked Jack's machines and then took out a pen light and held open Jack's eyes one at a time and checked his pupil reaction.

He did not notice Cassie grinning as she recalled her mother one time telling her long ago that once she found out Jack didn't like that, she often did that to him during exams to pay him back for his attitude in the infirmary.

Doctor Martin looked up. "He seems to be reacting well. We will be taking him in for a scan shortly to measure his brain swelling. You are welcome to come attend."

Cassie nodded. "Thanks."

The doctor left and Cassie walked to the window and looked out. She was startled by her phone ringing. She quickly reached in her pocket and pulled it out and activated without looking at the caller ID.

"Doctor Frasier."

"Cassie, it's Daniel. I just heard. How is he?"

Cassie almost broke down. "It's bad Daniel. He has a skull fracture, broken ribs and deep bruising."

Daniel was silent a moment. "He's pretty tough Cass, I am sure he will pull through."

Cassie sniffed she fought back tears. "I hope so Daniel."

Daniel must have heard her sniffling. "Cassie, I will uh, book a flight. I will be there as quick as I can."

"No, Daniel. I appreciate it, but you don't need to do that. Besides, I am sure you and Vala have your hands full with the baby." Cassie said.

Daniel sighed on the phone. "Okay, well, tell you what, I will talk to Vala when she gets in. She was helping out some travelers and should return shortly. I will call you back. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No at the moment Daniel, but thank you."

She looked back at the door to make sure it was closed. "I think I almost blew it by hitching a ride and getting here so fast. That and some of Jack's previous wounds have prompted some questions I had to come up with quick answers."

"I am sure it's fine. Just keep them simple, and based on how ever much little fact you can and you will do fine, but maybe we should transfer him here?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think we have the facilities needed there." She paused in thought a moment. "Maybe at the Academy. But he is in no shape to move. We will have to see. I will have to consult with Carolyn." Cassie said.

"Okay. I will let you go. Oh, does Sam know or do I need to call her?"

"I did call her. She knows, but now that you mention it, if I send you a text with an update on it, would you mind going to base and calling her with the information? I promised her I would let her know what I could." Cassie explained.

"You got it."

"Thanks Daniel."

"We love you Cass." Daniel stated.

"I love you too, Daniel. Give Vala and Sammy a hug for me."

"Will do. Bye."


	5. Chapter 4 - Determination and Wait

Cassie put her phone back in her pocket and sat down again. She regretted not thinking about grabbing anything to read. She realized she had not even signed out or taken leave. _Crap. General Landry was going to be pissed._

She was digging her phone out when it beeped. She looked at the text. Speak of the devil. It was from Landry. It said. "Consultation TDY approved. Take the time you need and all our best wishes are with you."

Cassie smiled. Either Carolyn or Daniel had told him what was going on.

After about an hour, a team came in to wheel Jack down for his scan. Cassie followed.

The tech running the machine looked at her as she watched the scan. "It looks like some swelling, but hopefully it will not get any worse."

Cassie nodded. She knew the tech was trying to sooth her. She could see as well as he could that Jack's brain was swollen and it would not take much more for it to compress against the skull. That would bruise or destroy brain tissue. The cranial pressure was already dangerous. The situation was not good.

She went back with Jack as they returned him to his room. As she sat down her phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID and frowned. She knew the area code was from D.C. but didn't know the number. At first she wasn't going to answer it, but changed her mind.

"Hello?"

"Cassandra, it's Henry. How is he?" The President asked.

Cassie sighed. "Not good sir. The scan indicates he does in fact have significant brain swelling. That is not my area of expertise, but I know they are going to bring in some people to consult and come up with a course of action."

"Jack's been through some pretty rough stuff Cassie and always came out of it. I'm sure he will beat the odds here too." Hayes said.

"I hope so."

"Look, I assume you have been there all day?"

"Yes sir, since a little after we talked this morning." Cassie replied.

"Okay. I am sending a driver over. When you are ready to go, he will take you wherever you need to go." Hayes stated.

"Sir, you don't…"

"It's already done. He will be there shortly." Hayes said, cutting her off.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. And make sure you get some rest, okay." Hayes ordered.

"I will sir."

"Good. If you need anything at all, or have an update, call this number back. It's my private line."

"Yes sir."

About thirty minutes later, a gently knock at the door pulled Cassie out of the light doze she had been in. She got up and went to the door and opened it. A man in a suit handed her a card. "Miss Frasier? I'm here at the request of the President."

Cassie looked at the I.D. card. Secret Service. She couldn't help but grin and similarities between this and the Christmas party Jack had taken her to at the White House. Only that time, Hayes had sent the drive to ensure Jack actually showed up.

She looked at the man. "Can you give me a moment?"

The man nodded. "Absolutely."

Cassie went back inside and over to Jack. She bent down and gently kissed his cheek. "I will be back Jack."

She looked out the window from the the back of the limousine as it pulled out the hospital complex.

"Where are we going ma'am?" The driver asked.

Cassie thought a moment. "Can you take me as far as Georgetown?"

"Yes ma'am, you want to go the General's house?" The driver asked.

Cassie was startled. "Uh, yes."

"The President thought you might."

"Oh." Cassie smiled.

The limo pulled up to the townhome. She was surprised to see another car, a government SUV, in front with a man standing beside it, smoking.

She got out of the limo and looked at the man. She made sure to stay behind the open door. She was still jittery occasionally if she felt unsure of a situation. "Can I help you?"

The man smiled as he ground his cigarette out on the street. As he walked over, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Compliments of the White House ma'am. You have free use of it until as long as you need."

"Uh, thanks. I appreciate it." Cassie said, a little overwhelmed.

"Yes ma'am." Do you need anything else?" the man asked.

For a very brief moment, Cassie felt the sudden urge to ask him for a cigarette. She suppressed it. She had not smoked in a long time, and was not about to take it back up, although she admitted to herself she was badly tempted.

"No, no thank you." She said instead.

The man nodded, then went and climbed in the passenger front seat of the limo. Cassie walked to the house and fished out her keys. She had a key to Jack's house on it. Jack now insisted she keep it on her primary key chain as she had forgotten it when she came here after her the incident with her former boyfriend, and had to sit in the cold rain for hours. He had also installed a coded door pad. If she had no key, she knew the code that would unlock the door. She unlocked the door and stepped in. She turned and waved at the Secret Service agents who were waiting to make sure she got in.

She got a tap on the horn in response and they drove off. Cassie walked into the house and locked the door behind her and took off her lab coat. She then walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. It looked as if Jack had been listening to Sam when it came to her diet plan for him. She found plenty of stuff to make a salad.

After eating, she went upstairs to the guest room she always stayed in when she was here. Jack always kept it ready for her to visit and she still kept stuff here in case she did visit. She smiled at the teddy bear on the bed. Jack had bought her that many years ago when she was going through her nightmare stage growing up. She cuddled with it for years, convinced it protected her. Janet had to struggle with her to take it long enough to clean it. Jack had dug it out when she had showed up after her experience with John. She had some bad nightmares and Jack had to comfort her and she found that cuddling the old teddy bear had helped her sleep. She walked over and picked it up and looked at it. Taking a quick glance back at the door to make sure she was alone, she hugged it tightly then set it back on the bed. She dug around and found clothes and shoes to wear. She quickly changed out of her uniform and into the clothes. She took her hair down and brushed it out, relieved to not have up in the tight bun. She gave a quick look in the mirror.

"Ugh." She sighed. Her hair was so unruly sometimes.

She then went back downstairs. She had time to go back to the hospital before visiting hours were over.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Little Mischief

She walked back into the hospital. As she did, she remembered she needed to be escorted to Jack's floor or at least have someone key the elevator to let her up. She walked up to the information desk and saw Stan was still working. Two other techs were working with him. They noticed the pretty, nicely figured red head walk in. They then watched the pretty young woman walked towards them.

She walked up and smiled. "Hi Stan."

He looked up. At first it was obvious he didn't immediately know her then recognition dawned. "Wow….I mean, hello Doctor." He face flushed as he looked down. The two men with him giggled.

One of them mouthed in a stage whisper. "Great job Romeo. Way to impress the ladies." They laughed again.

Cassie noticed a hurt look crossed Stan's face as he glanced back at her. "How can I help you Doctor Frasier?"

Cassie glanced at the other two who were stealing sideways glances at her and Stan, and still giggling. She frowned. She figured out pretty quickly that the two must pick on Stan and tease him a lot. A thought struck her. "You can take me up to see my dad then you can tell me when you are going to take me out again."

The giggling stopped as the two men looked in shock at Stan, then at Cassie.

Stan looked at her blankly for a moment.

_Come on Stan. Play along_. Cassie silently pleaded.

"Uh, sure, let's talk about it on the way up." Stan finally said.

As he came around the counter and they walked to the elevator, Cassie placed her arm around his waist and said loud enough for the other two to hear, "I had such a good time with you. You were amazing."

She felt Stan tense up as they got to the elevator. She leaned close to his ear, making sure it looked like she was kissing his cheek. "Did that wipe the grins off their faces?" She whispered.

He smiled as the elevator opened and he risked a glance before they walked in. "They look stunned."

The door closed and Cassie dropped her arm from his waist.

He turned to her. "Thank you for that. You really didn't have to do that." He said quietly. "I don't exactly have good luck with women and they never, ever let me forget it."

She smiled. "They deserved it for being mean to you. I was happy I could shut them up. I am glad you caught on."

Stan grinned as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "I appreciate it ma'am." Stan said as he placed his hand on the door to keep it from closing.

Cassie nodded. "You seem like a genuinely nice guy. Don't let idiots like that affect you."

"Yes ma'am."

Cassie started out of the elevator when wicked thought crossed her mind. "Hold the door a moment more."

Stan nodded. There was confusion on his face as she stepped back in and reached into her pocket and pulled out her lip balm. She quickly applied some to her lips and before Stan could react, she kissed him, just off center of his mouth, and pulled back to study her handiwork. She had left pinkish lip balm on his the corner of his mouth and cheek. She reached up with her finger and gently smudged it then appraised it again.

She smiled. "Good. Leave that there when you go back down. Make sure to stand so they can see it, but don't talk about it. Remember, a gentleman never tells."

Stan was too surprised to speak at first. He finally collected himself. "Uh, yes ma'am."

Cassie walked off the elevator. She turned back to look at him. "Don't get caught by a superior officer with that on your face." She warned.

"Yes Ma'am."

"See you around Stan." Cassie said with a coy smile.

"I truly hope so ma'am." he replied as the door shut.

Cassie blushed. She knew she should not have done any of that, but it had bothered her that the two guys were making fun of Stan. She smiled as she walked down the hall to Jack's room.

She noticed a new nurse at the nurse's station. Cassie walked over to ask permission to go into Jack's room. The lady looked up and smiled. "You go on ahead Doctor Frasier."

"Thank you" Cassie replied, aware the staff must have been briefed. As she walked to Jack's room she realized that she needed to control her mischievous side a bit more if she was becoming known to the staff. She didn't want to get herself or anyone else in trouble.

She walked in and checked Jack's chart. There had been no change and no consultation notes from any specialist yet. She sighed in frustration as she pulled out a magazine and sat down to read.

And hour later, the nurse from the station came in. "Doctor Frasier?"

Cassie looked up. "Yes?"

"Visiting hours ended thirty minutes ago. Are you planning on staying the night?"

Cassie looked at Jack. She knew in her heart she could not leave him. "Yes, it that is okay?"

The nurse smiled. "We can accommodate you ma'am. I will have a bed brought in."

"Thank you." Cassie replied as she stood up. She stretched from being stiff.

"Why don't you walk around while I get your bed brought in?"

Cassie nodded. "I think I will." As she headed out, the nurse handed her something. It was a key. She looked at the nurse with raised eyebrows.

"This key will operate the elevator. Captain Kelley said to make sure you got it." The nurse replied.

Cassie must have looked confused a moment. She knew a Naval Captain was an O-6, the same rank as Sam, but she didn't remember running across one.

"She is the dayshift supervisor you meant earlier." The nurse supplied.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I never did catch her full name or rank. Tell I said thank you very much." Cassie said. She felt guilty about not having read the full card Janice had given her earlier.

The nurse nodded as Cassie walked out.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Awakening

Cassie took the elevator down. She walked out and glanced at the information station. Stan was working at the computer when she walked by. The two other men were looking at her with strange looks on their faces.

She winked at Stan as she walked by.

She heard one of them ask in surprise. "You went out with her?"

She almost laughed when she heard him reply "Unlike you clowns, I prefer not to talk about my private life."

She walked out into the cool night, no idea where to go. She walked down the sidewalk, glancing at her watch. She figured ten minutes out and back should be enough. She walked the sidewalk and came around the corner. She saw a bench with a woman close to Sam's age sitting on it, smoking. The woman looked up at her as she walked by and smiled. Cassie could see she was upset. She stopped.

"Ma'am, everything okay?" She asked.

The lady smiled again. "My husband is in there. He was in car wreck. I…" She started to cry.

Cassie walked over and sat down beside her. "I am sure the docs will do everything they can."

The lady nodded. "I know and they are. I am sure he will be fine. It was just a jolt I was not expecting you know?"

Cassie nodded. "Unfortunately, I do."

The lady looked at her questioningly.

"Father. He fell off his house." Cassie responded to the unanswered question.

"Oh, Honey, I am so sorry. Is he okay?"

Cassie half smiled. "Don't know yet. He hasn't woken up."

The lady nodded. "Sound like we both have had better days." She took a drag on her cigarette.

"Yes, I am sure we have." Cassie acknowledged.

The lady looked sheepishly at Cassie. "I haven't had one of these in ten years. Today, it just seemed right."

Cassie smiled. "Believe it or not, earlier I wanted one too."

The lady regarded her a moment then held out her pack.

Cassie looked at it a second, then fished one out and took the proffered lighter. She lit the cigarette and inhaled. As she blew out the smoke, she knew she should feel guilty but like so long ago, couldn't bring herself to regret it. She handed back the lighter. "Thanks."

"No problem. But I think you and I should both agree here and now, this is the only time." The lady said.

Cassie smiled. "I agree."

They smoked in silence, just enjoying having companion. After Cassie ground out the cigarette and ensured it was cool, she threw it in the trash. She looked at the lady. "I hope your husband heals quickly."

"And I hope your father gets better. Thanks for sitting with me." She replied.

"Thank you." Cassie said. She turned and walked back.

Cassie returned to the room and saw the bed set up. She went over to check on Jack when she stopped in shocked. His eyes were open and he was looking at her.

She went to him and took his hand in hers, tears in her eyes. "Jack? Can you hear me?"

He looked confused and tried to talk but the breathing tube stopped him. His confusion turned to anger as he reached for the tube.

Cassie reached out and grabbed his wrist. "No Jack. Leave it alone." She ordered.

He looked in surprise at her, Cassie assumed because it was because he was most definitely no used to hearing the word no, especially from her. His surprised look faded and his look turned sour as he reached again.

She took his wrist again and in anticipation, reached and held his other hand down on his stomach. She looked down at him with a look that her patients would describe as one where she fully expected them to follow orders. "Jack, now I mean it. You leave that there."

He glared at her causing her to have to struggle not to giggle at him. "I will call the nurse. Hang on."

She moved to find the call button. She found it and looked in time to see his hand move. She pushed the button with one hand and deftly swatted his hand with other. He pulled back his hand in surprise and muttered something that made Cassie very glad he still had the tube in so she could not understand what she was sure was a very colorful statement.

"Jack, I mean it. Now I am serious. I will restrain you if you keep it up." Cassie threatened.

The nurse came in a few seconds later to see Cassie and Jack in a stare down. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she thought Cassie may have the upper hand, but could not be positive. "I see he is awake. That is quite frankly, amazing."

Cassie turned partway, but her eyes remained on Jack's hands, ready to pounce if need be. "Yes, but he is being stubborn about trying to remove his breathing tube."

_Aha. The daughter is now the doctor_. "Let me call Doctor Martin." She started to walk out and turned. "Can you control him a little bit longer?"

Cassie nodded and help up a roll of gauze she had removed from the cabinet. "He knows to mind."

Jack glared at her. It was obvious he was not happy.

The nurse chuckled as she walked out. She had no doubt the determined, pretty young doctor would tie his hands if she had to.

She came back a few minutes later. "The doctor said if you were of the opinion his O2 levels were good and he was capable of breathing on his own, you could pull the tube. He is on his way."

Cassie nodded and walked to the cabinet and looked a second and found what she wanted. She took some things out and walked back to Jack.

"Finger. And don't you dare…" Cassie warned, pre-empting Jack using the opportunity to communicate in universal sign language.

Jack hesitated then held out his index finger. Cassie slipped the O2 monitor on as she grabbed a blood pressure cup from the machine and hooked it up and turned it on. She used the stethoscope she had gotten out of the cabinet to listen to his heart. Hers was back at Jack's townhome. She went back to the cabinet and grabbed a couple more items. She noted the blood pressure on a note pad and then swiped his temperature. She noted that as well.

It was obvious to the nurse she had switched to full doctor mode and she had to admit, she was impressed with the rapid efficiency the young woman went about her routine while ignoring the glares coming from her father.

Cassie took a penlight and shined it in his eyes. Jack winced. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jack, but I had to check your pupil reaction." She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The nurse noticed it seemed to calm him. She realized Cassie was looking at her. "Yes Doctor?"

"How far out is Doctor Martin?"

"He doesn't live far, shouldn't be more than ten more minutes. It never takes him long." She answered.

Cassie nodded. "Okay, I am going to go ahead and pull his breathing tube." She made a note on the notepad.

The nurse came over to the bedside to help. They pulled the tube and Jacked grunted. "About time" he croaked weakly.

Cassie handed him a glass of water with a straw. "Sip and swallow before taking more."

Jack glared again but did as instructed. He moved the straw to drink again and Cassie stopped him. "Hold on, let's make sure."

He looked in agitation as she watched the second hand on the wall clock. Apparently satisfied she released the cup. "Okay, seems to be staying in. Small sips for now."

He nodded and sipped. He finally looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"

Cassie's eyes flashed and irritation showed. Jack realized she was about to lose her temper and he flinched at the expected onslaught.

"You climb up on the roof of your house, with no one to help, at your age, and almost kill yourself and all you can ask is why I am here!" Cassie exploded. "What the hell were you thinking Jack? Can you tell me that? You know damn good and well that you should not have been on that roof. You could have hired a professional. You are freaking General in the United States Air Force. You can afford to have someone to clean your gutters. At the very least, I would like to think that the senior leaders of the Air Force are taught better decision making. But of course I should know that my father is too damn stubborn to ask for help."

The nurse watched as the young woman began to tear into her father and decided it was time to beat a hasty retreat. The _doctor is now the daughter_.


	8. Chapter 7 -Theory

Cassie finished chewing on Jack primarily because she was finally being overcome with her emotions and had begun to cry. Jack felt terrible. He didn't remember much after getting dizzy on the roof, but judging from the bandages on his chest and head, he had hurt himself pretty badly, and worse, he had made Cassie upset with him. Her language was an indicator of how mad she was as she rarely swore. He looked at her as she stopped talking. She turned away from him and he saw she was wiping her eyes.

"Cassie, I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine." Cassie said without turning to face him.

_Oh boy_. Every man in the world knew that comment from a woman meant deep trouble.

"Cassie, please look at me." Jack pleaded. He tried to see if he could free himself from the monitors and tubes and go to her. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs and gasped. _Damn. Ribs again_?

Cassie turned and walked back to him. Her eyes still watery but she was in concerned mode now. "Jack, quit moving around, you are going to have to accept you are staying put for the foreseeable future."

Jack looked at her. "Cassie, I'm really sorry I made you mad."

Tears came back. "Mad? Is that what you think? Jack, I get a phone call telling me you were brought in unconscious from a nasty fall with a skull injury and you think I'm mad? I could have lost you." She said softly.

Understanding dawned. He reached out with his hand and took her smaller hand in his. "Sweetie, I am so sorry. You are right. I shouldn't have done it." He pulled gently on her arm. "Come here."

She resisted at first but only slightly then leaned over for a gentle hug. She felt Jack kiss the top of her head. "I love you Cass. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

She nodded and straightened up. "You say that now. Just wait until Sam gets a hold of you."

Jack turned white. "Can't we…you know, just keep this…"

"No way, Jack. Not this time. There isn't enough ice cream in the world for you to bribe me with to not let Sam know. She would kill me if I tried." Cassie stated. "Besides, she already knows."

"Oh boy."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah."

They both looked to the door to see Doctor Martin poke his head in and look. He has been warned by the nurse that pretty, young and seemingly quiet doctor he had met was currently in the process of tearing her father apart for his actions and seemed quite able to transfer that rage onto anyone who happened to be around the storm.

"Safe?" He asked, looking at Cassie.

She grinned and then flashed a hard look at Jack to let him know he was still in deep trouble. "For now." She allowed. "As long as he behaves." She added.

"Hey…" Jack started to protest then quieted upon seeing Cassie's look. _Damn, she is as ferocious as Janet ever was._

Cassie picked up the note pad and the charts she had begun to annotate and handed them to the doctor. He scanned them then looked up. He was impressed. He was also amazed.

"I will admit I had not expected him to awaken so quickly given the skull fracture and brain swelling." He confessed.

Cassie frowned. She then looked at Jack who could she was concerned about something as she was nibbling on her bottom lip. He raised his eyebrows, but she shook her head slightly. Whatever was going through her head, she did not want to discuss it now.

Doctor Martin walked over. "Well, since Doctor Frasier had already begun to examine you and removed your tube, I will just do a few checks."

Jack smirked and started to make a comment, but again he stopped when he saw Cassie raise an eyebrow in a suspiciously familiar manner. The message was clear. Be quiet and behave.

_Again with penlight_. Jack was of the opinion those were simply torture devises. Martin pulled up some history on one the monitors and studied it a moment, frowning. Cassie noticed.

"Doctor?"

"Oh just looking at his brain activity. It just showed a remarkable increase a little over an hour ago. It's almost like he went from deep sleep to wide awake in minutes." Martin commented.

"Wouldn't that be normal for someone waking from…?" Cassie's voice trailed off but she waved her hand at Jack in the bed. She had a hunch, and if she was correct, she had to get Jack out of her, or at least under control of doctors cleared with Stargate knowledge.

"Maybe." He looked a Jack moment then turned back to Cassie. He had decided who was in charge the moment he walked in and observed them.

"I want to have him scanned in the morning to check brain swell. While I am glad he is awake, I don't want to jump the gun. I also would like to X-ray his chest again. The radiologist wants to look at his ribs again. He thinks he found what could be a floating bone fragment. If it is, we will need to get it out before it can damage something." Martin reported.

Cassie nodded, mentally filing the information away. She would later write down everything on the notepad and what Doctor Martin was saying in her notebook.

Jack was irritated the doctor was talking to Cassie and not including him. He was the patient for crying out loud. But he knew better to push the woman right now. She had been truly upset with him and he knew that when riled, her temper could almost match Sam's. He had no desire to tangle with that.

Doctor Martin was finishing up. "I don't have a problem with him trying to eat, but I would prefer clear liquids for tonight and tomorrow until I can get him in to nuclear medicine."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Cassie replied.

Jack was trying to listen. _Great. Napoleonic Power Monger Junior is now in control of my diet too_.

Doctor Martin smiled and turned to Jack. "I am glad you are awake General. And you have quite the daughter."

Jack smiled a genuine smile of unmasked pride. "Yes she is."

Cassie felt herself blushing.

After the doctor left Cassie turned to him. "Jack, we may have to move you or get cleared doctors."

Jack looked surprised. "Why?"

Cassie looked back at the door then moved closer. "When I was reviewing your medical records…"

"Wait, you reviewed my medical records?" Jack asked.

"Jack, seriously?"

"Nothing sacred." Jack pouted. He had no doubt Cassie had pulled his file before arriving, and he also was deeply suspicious that Sam had ordered her to spy on him to make sure he was sticking to his new diet as well as walking and using the new ergo machine she had gotten him. He didn't know that it was Cassie who had manipulated all of it being thrust upon him.

Cassie smirked. "Anyway, I noticed a reference to your time in the hibernation chamber and that the Asgard had to help you."

Jack frowned. He did not remember all of it, but he did remember knowing being part Thor's ship's computer and them having to pull the Ancient knowledge out of his head again. "And?"

"Well, ever since then, haven't you noticed you seem to heal a lot quicker for a man your…Anyway, you hardly ever get sick. You missed out on that virus that darn near crippled Washington. When your cracked your wrist a couple of years ago, it healed in half the time, and you survived what should have been a fatal assassin's bullet and blood loss and your second gunshot healed in remarkable time." Cassie pointed out.

"I survived the gunshot because of you, Honey."

"No Jack. You came to me with something that should have killed you. I had to cut to get the bullet out, remember? You had already started to heal. Granted it was a lot quicker after I pulled it, but it was almost healed by the time you got shot again."

"Ah, but you had to literally plug the hole to save me that time." He said with his face contorting. He still did not like thinking about Cassie literally sticking her fingers into him to slow his bleeding.

"Yes, but that was to slow blood loss. Once we controlled that, you healed quickly, and you only took one unit of blood. You should have needed much more." Cassie countered.

Jack looked at her in concern. "You think the Asgard…you know, adjusted me or something?"

"Either by accident or design, yes. I do. And I think tomorrow we will find your brain swelling under control and your fractures healing rapidly."

"Little gray ba…" Jack started

"Jack. It could have been an accident. From everything you and Sam said, it seemed Asgard technology could easily repair human damage, even from recent death. Maybe this is an unintended by product. "

Jack nodded. "Okay. Whatever you think."

Cassie nodded.


	9. Chapter 8 - Who's Really in Charge

The nurse came back in with a cart. Cassie raised her eyebrows. "I know it is late, but Doctor Martin thought it would be a good idea to clean him, unless…?" The nurse said.

Cassie looked at Jack and saw a look of concern on his face. She was sure she had one on hers as well. She looked back at the nurse.

"I think I am perfectly willing to let you handle that one." While medically, she knew it had to be done, Jack was her father. She turned to Jack and leaned down and made sure he was looking at her.

"Behave Jack." She said sternly.

He frowned. "When did you get put in charge?"

Her face became firm. "The moment you decided it was a bright idea to go jumping off your house. Now are you going to listen to me?" Her firm voice and look on her face made it obvious to Jack she intended for him to follow orders.

He nodded. _I used to be the man in charge. I was the one who gave orders. What the hell happened_?

Cassie kissed him gently on the cheek. "I love you Jack. I will be back in a bit."

"I love you too."

Cassie strolled outside and sighed in the night air. Her stomach had settled, but she was still hyped up. She had learned to hide it well due to her needing to be a doctor first, but when she was alone, she still sometimes had to work to control her anxieties. She admitted she would have been devastated to lose Jack so she should be happy he was awake, but was still irritated at him for the whole ordeal. She started walking. She wished she had thought to bring some running clothes, but she was honest enough to admit to herself she would not go running around an unfamiliar area in the dark, especially by herself. Jack would have a heart attack and Sam would give her hell if she found out. Admittedly Jack was the more overprotective of the two, but he had gotten even worse since her recovering from her abuse at John's hands.

She walked along the sidewalk, and glanced at her watch. She had no idea how long cleaning Jack up would take, but she figured it would not be excessively long as he was still bandaged up for a major portion of his body. She saw a figure sitting on the bench she had sat on earlier. She tensed slightly out of instinct, but she recognized the woman from earlier. She called out from a distance so as not to startle the woman.

"Hi"

The lady turned. "Oh, hi. How are you?"

Cassie smiled. "Doing okay. How about you? How is your husband?"

The lady scooted over and patted the bench beside her. Cassie sat.

"I'm good. Just getting some air. My husband is resting peacefully right now. By the way, my name is Darlene." She said while offering her hand.

"Cassie." She replied lightly shaking the hand.

"How is your Dad?"

"Awake, grumpy, and getting a sponge bath." Cassie answered.

Darlene smiled. "That's good. I am happy for you."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence a minute, before Darlene looked at her nervously. "Can I be honest?"

Cassie was taken aback a second. "Of course."

"Well, I know what we agreed to earlier, but my kids are coming tomorrow, so I really came out for one last…"

"I won't tell." Cassie grinned.

Darlene smiled and pulled the pack of cigarettes and the lighter out. She offered one to Cassie. Cassie thought a second, then nodded and pulled one out and used the lighter to light it. _This has so got to stop_. She exhaled. "Thanks"

Darlene smiled. "I won't tell."

They laughed.

"So what do you do?" Darlene asked.

Cassie felt her face flush again. "Uh, well, believe it or not, I am a doctor in the Air Force."

"Why would I not believe that?"

Cassie held up the cigarette. "Not exactly an example of healthy living."

"Your career is a doctor in the Air Force. Right now, at this moment, you are daughter concerned for her father." Darlene stated.

Cassie nodded as she took a drag off the cigarette. "Yes, but he doesn't make it easy, that is for sure."

Darlene chuckled. "I guess for kids, it's natural to worry about their parents as they age."

"I suppose so." Cassie replied.

They sat and talked while they finished their cigarettes. As she got up, Darlene sat something down by Cassie. "I won't be able to, but just in case. If you don't want them, feel free to toss them. Good luck with your Dad."

Cassie looked down at the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. She looked up. "Uh, thanks. And good luck with your whole family."

She watched Darlene disappear into down the sidewalk as she took the last drag off her cigarette and ground it out. Once she was positive it was cool she threw it out. She started to walk back when she remembered the pack on the bench. _Better toss those in case a kid comes by_.

She walked back inside and went back up to Jack's room. She saw the nurse coming out. "He didn't give you much trouble did he?"

The nurse smiled. "No. He fussed some, but not too bad. He kept glancing at the door. I think he was afraid you were outside the door waiting to come in and pounce."

Cassie grinned. "Thanks"

She went back into the room to find Jack had closed his eyes. She sat in the chair beside the bed for a while, and decided he was going to sleep a while. She quickly sent Daniel a text.

"Uncle Daniel, Dad awake now. Possibility he was affect by previous visit from Norwegian friend a while back. I know we agreed not mention it around non-family members, but questions being asked. Suggest you ask Carolyn or GL for guidance. Please tell Mom too."

She figured Daniel would pick up on it. He would at least call if he needed clarification. She walked over and kissed Jack on the cheek then went to the bed and kicked of her shoes. She undid her bra and worked it out of her shirt and lay down on the little bed. She positioned herself so she could see Jack from the bed and covered up. She balled up and was asleep in minutes.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Return

Above the Earth, a ship came out of hyperspace and moved into a very high orbit. The commander of the ship looked around. "Report."

"All systems are normal ma'am. Port shield generator is only operating at seventy percent though." Her XO responded.

"We need to fix that." The commander stated. "I will…"

The XO moved close. "Colonel, we all agreed your place is here. Here being on earth at General O'Neill's side. Now, you go and see him. I will handle this."

Sam looked at her XO and smiled. It was true. To a person, the entire crew of the Hammond had voted to have the Hammond return home so Colonel Samantha Carter could be at Jack's side. Even if no one outside of her XO knew that she and Jack were actually married, they were all aware of the special bond between the two, and many were SGC veterans whose loyalty to O'Neill and her far exceeded any loyalty to the IOA. Sam had admittedly been concerned when presented with the vote taken by her crew, until her XO had pointed out that the vote had not advocated leaving combat, or an assignment given her by the SGC. The patrol had been dictated by the IOA, and as such, rated lower on the totem pole in their eyes. A good will patrol in allied territory meant little when it meant they were fodder for the Lucien Alliance sniping attacks. The good thing was the Alliance had learned to fear the Hammond under Carter's command.

Sam was proud of her ship and crew. The fact that they showed such loyalty to her made her feel good. She now understood how Jack must have felt at the SGC, enjoying the loyalty the entire command gave him, even before his first star. She smiled at her XO. "I will…"

The communications officer cut her off. "Ma'am, you have an incoming transmission. It's the IAO."

Sam turned in her chair. "On screen."

The screen flickered, revealing the face of a stern faced woman.

"Secretary Roshland."

"Colonel Carter. I thought you understood your request to return home had been denied." The woman stated.

"And I thought you understood that I said the Hammond needs some repairs, and that I was coming home whether you and l agreed or not." Sam replied, coldly.

The crew on the bridge exchanged glances at each other. They knew there was no love lost between their commander and Secretary Roshland.

"Colonel, the IOA is trying to establish…"

Sam cut her off. "We have a shield generator that is not functioning at full capacity, I have crew that has not been off this ship in seven months, and I have two engines that need calibration checks. You and the IOA have been aware of this for weeks, yet chose to not allow us to return for maintenance. Well, I am using my prerogative as commander to fix these issues.

Roshland smiled. "Colonel, I think we both know why you are home. We are aware of General O'Neill's accident. But it was explained to you that we feel…"

Sam again cut her off. . "You and the IOA need to start listening and stop second guessing the judgement of commanders in the field. We know our ships, and we know our people."

Roshland's face lost her smile. "Colonel, if you cannot follow simple orders, then perhaps the IOA needs to consider it may be time for you to move on."

Sam's facial expression turned to stone, and her voice turned to ice. "You and the IOA can do whatever you think is best, but this ship will receive her maintenance and her crew will get shore leave."

Roshland was clearly getting frustrated. "That is not your call. You must have IAO permission to deviate from our planning."

Sam stood up and walked closer to the screen. "Will you pass a message to the IOA for me?"

Roshland was obviously confused. She was silent a moment then she spoke. "Of course."

"Go. Pound. Sand." Sam stated flatly, emphasizing each work slowly. She made a slashing motion across her throat and the communications officer cut the transmission.

There was silence on the bridge a second then cheers.

Sam turned. "Okay guys, that was in all likelihood, the end of my command here, but I want you to know that I am proud, very proud of each and every one of you."

She walked to her XO. "Check the logs; find out who had not been on shore leave the longest. Rack and stack then send them. Two weeks"

She looked up in surprise as the XO placed a tablet in her hands with a list on it. "Already done. And damn, whose name is at the top?"

Sam smiled. Her name was at the top of the list. She looked at her XO. "Ken I want you to know I recommended you for command. I hope that my word still carries weight and you get…"

"Ma'am, if I get a ship, I will be happy, but I am fine being your XO. Now, enough stalling, I got this. Go and check your husband."

Sam nodded. She went back to a science station computer and performed a quick scan. She quickly located Cassie's and Jack's locator beacons. She scanned the room. "Should work." She muttered.

She turned to XO. "Let me grab my bag and then put me there." She said pointing.

Five minutes later a bright flash appeared and Sam stood in the room with Cassie and Jack. She quietly set her bag down and walked over to Jack. Her eyes watered at the sight of him lying there, bandaged up and machines beeping. She glanced over to see Cassie sleeping on the small bed that had apparently been set up for her. She kissed Jack on the cheek then moved to Cassie.

She walked over and bent over the girl. She frowned. She sniffed. She knew that smell. _You and I are going to talk young lady_. She gently kissed Cassie on the head.

Cassie jerked up and attempted to roll out of the bed. She lashed out with her arm. It was all Sam could do to restrain her. Due to her daily workout routine that Teyla had taught her, Cassie was far stronger than her small frame implied.

"Easy Cassie, it's just me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Sam said

Cassie struggled a moment as she woke up then calmed down. "Sam?"

"Yes, I just got here." She answered.

Cassie nodded and got up. Sam watched her check all the readouts on the machines, then looked at Jack. She adjusted the blanket covering him, and walked back to Sam.

"I'm really sorry Sam. I sometimes still don't react well when I wake up suddenly." Cassie said. "I didn't mean to…"

Sam nodded. "It's okay, Sweetie. I understand. I should have known you weren't sleeping that deeply." She then frowned. "I would like to know what else you have been doing here though."

Cassie looked confused a moment as she gazed at Sam. Sam was looking back at her with what Cassie had termed was her 'I am your mother' look and even though Cassie was an adult now, she still could not stand that look. Even Jack cringed when he saw it. "Uh…I'm not sure…"

Sam leaned forward and loudly sniffed Cassie's hair and then stood back and looked at her, blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh." Realization dawned. _So busted_. "Yeah, sorry, but I only had a couple. I promise." Cassie said, almost in a childlike plea for mercy. No way was she going admit now that she had kept the pack Darlene left.

Sam sighed. "Cassie, you are a doctor now. And I thought you quit a long time ago."

Cassie felt her face flush. "I know and I did. It was just a long day, I was upset, and I stopped to talk to a lady outside who was having a hard time and she was smoking and…"

Sam cut her off. "Cassie, I just want you happy and healthy. You are an adult and you can make your own decisions. I am not going to judge you. All I ask is that you consider stopping before you make a habit out of it again."

Cassie nodded. "I won't let it become a habit again, I promise."

Sam looked at a moment, then reached out and pulled into a hug. "I love you Cassie, now tell me what can be done for Jack."

_She didn't know_. "Sam, he woke up earlier. He is doing better. I thought…" Cassie said.

"Thought what?" Sam asked.

"I thought you knew." Cassie said.


	11. Chapter 10 - Doctor in Charge

Cassie quickly recapped Jack's rapid awakening and her suspicions as to why and the fact that Doctor Martin was getting curious.

"You think Thor did something to him? To make him heal faster?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Like I told Jack, it could have just been an accidental by product. I'm not sure. Remember, I only met Thor a long time ago, before the Asgard…well you know. But you and Daniel always said they had a thing for Jack and that he and Thor were actually friends, so maybe he did." Cassie stated.

Sam nodded and walked over the bed and looked at Jack. He stirred and opened his eyes. He focused on Sam. "Hi there."

Sam smiled then her face grew firm.

_Uh oh_, Cassie thought.

"Don't 'high there' me Jack O'Neill. What the hell were you doing on the roof?" Sam demanded.

Jack looked at Cassie for help, but Cassie had no intention of getting between them when Sam was obviously wound up.

"Jack? I asked you a question." Sam pointed out.

Jack flinched. "Um, cleaning my gutters."

"Are you out of your mind Jack? At your age? And with your knees? And you are General for God's sake. You can afford to pay someone. And all this time, I thought they taught generals better decision making."

Jack sighed and Cassie chuckled at Jack hearing almost the same speech twice.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I thought…" Jack began.

Sam cut him off by gently taking his head in her hands and kissing him. When they broke apart she looked at him with her blue eyes narrowed. "I love you Jack O'Neill, but I promise you that if you do something stupid like this again, the injuries you sustain will be nothing compared to what I will do to you when I get a hold of you. Understand?"

Jack looked sheepish. "Yes I understand and I love you too."

Sam smiled. "Good. Now close your eyes and rest and Cassie and I will be here."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. Sam suspected he was not interested in sleeping but was too scared to ignore her right now.

Sam sighed as she turned back to Cassie and they walked away from bed so as not to disturb Jack. "Why doesn't he try not being so stubborn?"

Cassie thought about pointing out that was the same as the pot calling the kettle black, but she wisely decided to keep that thought to herself. No use poking a bear.

Sam looked at Cassie. "Why don't you lay back down Sweetie? I'm going to sit with Jack a while."

Cassie realized she did need to rest, but Sam did too. "You need to rest too."

Sam smiled. "I will a little later. I just want to be with him."

Cassie nodded and went back to lie down. Sam came over and pulled the blanket off the rail from where Cassie had tossed it in her initial startled wake up and covered her. She then went back to sit by Jack and hold his hand.

Cassie awoke and looked around. Sam was curled up with her legs under her asleep in the chair. Cassie knew that had to be uncomfortable. She looked at her watch. It was only two in the morning. Cassie got up and stretched and walked over to Sam and gently shook her shoulder.

Sam started then looked up. "Hey." She said quietly. She looked over at Jack. "Everything okay?"

Cassie nodded and pointed to the bed. "Bed Sam." She ordered.

"Sweetie, I'm fine, besides…"

"Sam, I'm the smallest one here, it is easiest for me to fit in the chair, besides you are a little too…" Cassie stopped as she realized she was about to say. She blushed as she looked to see Sam looking at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk on her face.

"I believe you were about to comment on my age." Sam teased.

Cassie didn't take the bait. Instead she held out her hand. "Come on."

Sam didn't move.

"Sam, I am not asking. Doctor's orders." Cassie said firmly.

Sam looked as if she might protest, but didn't. She took Cassie's hand and allowed herself to be pulled out of the chair. She grunted. She would never admit it out loud, but she was in fact, too old to sleep curled up in a chair. She stretched to try and relieve some stiffness and saw Cassie look at her appraisingly when her knees and ankles popped.

"Just wait, young lady. Your time will come." Sam said as she shuffled to the bed.

Cassie grinned. "Perhaps, but I think it may be time for your physical."

Sam frowned. "Don't you dare go pulling peeks at my medical records." She warned. She knew she was in fact four months overdue for her physical and she knew Cassie would be all over her if she found out. The last two years had a major effect on Cassie and she was much more assertive now about ensuring she and Jack stayed up to date on their physicals, diets, and anything Cassie thought they needed to stay healthy.

As she lay down, Cassie pulled the blanket up over her. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have to peek if you weren't dodging your checkups."

Sam yawned and stretched out in the bed. "I don't dodge my checkups. That's Jack. I've been busy. That's all."

"Uh huh." Cassie said as Sam scooted back on the bed to the rail and patted the area in front of her.

"Sam, there is not enough room…"

"Lie down Cass, we can share." Sam said.

Cassie smiled and lay down in front of Sam who arranged the blanket over the both of them. The bed was small, but big enough for them to share. They were both asleep again in minutes.


	12. Chapter 11 - Major Mistake

Cassie heard a noise and looked up. Daniel was in the room. He looked at her and raised a finger to his lips. Cassie slowly slithered out of the bed, careful not to disturb Sam.

She looked back and arranged the cover over a still sleeping Sam. As an afterthought she gently kissed Sam on the cheek. She turned to Daniel and self-consciously crossed her arms across her chest. Her bra was still by her shoes.

Daniel reached out and hugged her. She hugged him back. She crossed her arms again. She knew in her mind she had nothing to worry about and besides, Daniel had not lost his ability to remain oblivious to his immediate surroundings when he had something on his mind, but with the exception of her sometimes skinny dipping at the cabin, Cassie had never been totally comfortable feeling like she was exposed, and she also admitted it had gotten worse since her incident with her former boyfriend.

"What's up?" Cassie asked as they moved as far away as they could from the sleeping Jack and Sam.

"Carolyn and General Landry talked. They agree Jack should be moved. Carolyn wants you to call her and brief her on his situation since you are here with him." Daniel replied.

"Okay, but Daniel, I'm not a brain expert and this is only my hunch." Cassie replied.

Daniel smiled. "Cassie, everyone at the SGC agrees you are an amazing doctor. Carolyn has faith in you."

Seeing Cassie begin to nibble her bottom lip in, he smiled. "Cassie, if you think it would be dangerous to move Jack, then we won't. As far as anyone is concerned, you are in charge."

Cassie nodded. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah, Landry wants Sam to report in. Apparently she had a major blowout with the IOA. They are screaming." Daniel said.

Cassie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Let's just say Jack is rubbing off on her." Daniel said.

_Oh boy, that can't be good_. "Okay, I will tell her. But I am not waking her up to do it. She needs her rest. Tell General Landry she will call when she wakes up on her own." Cassie stated firmly.

Daniel grinned. Cassie was one of the sweetest people he knew, but he had noticed that lately she had become as fiercely protective of Jack and Sam as they were her, and quite willing to show it when challenged. He knew why. "I will pass that on."

Cassie nodded and turned to dig her phone out of her purse.

"Ah, Cassie, a word of advice." Daniel said.

Cassie looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Take a shower before Sam notices the smell on your hair." Daniel said.

Cassie blushed. "Too late."

Daniel smirked. "Good luck with that."

He reached up to touch his earpiece. "We love you guys."

"We love you too. Give Vala and Sammy a hug for me and tell her I will stop by soon, I promise." Cassie said.

Daniel nodded and tapped his earpiece. "Hammond, this is Jackson. One to the SGC."

He disappeared in a flash of light.

Cassie wrote a quick note and left it on Sam's bag. She went outside to make the call. She also wanted to get a change of clothes out of the SUV so she could shower. She went down the elevator and outside. She went to the SUV and got in, closed the door and called Carolyn Lam.

"Doctor Lam." She answered on the second ring.

"It's Cassie, Ma'am."

Doctor Lam questioned her on Jack's condition and listened as Cassie read the results she had copied into her notebook from Jack's charts and her own notes when she examined him. She ended with the scans Doctor Martin wanted to perform today.

"Okay, I think we go ahead with the scans. We would just have to do the same. Unless you think he can't be transported, we will arrange a way for you to take the case and have to move him." Lam said.

"I think if you our system of transport, it should be fine. Do me a favor though?"

"What do you need?" Lam asked.

"Can we make sure we do this nicely? The people here have been really good to us." Cassie stated.

Cassie could tell Lam was chuckling. "I will see what I can do."

They hung up and Cassie got out and went to the back of the SUV. She stopped and sat on the edge of the open hatch. She began to think. _Jack was hurt, and now Sam was in trouble in the IOA. Why can't we get a break_? She had to talk to Sam and figure exactly what she said to make the IOA mad then gently suggest a way to smooth it over. And hopefully the SGC wouldn't piss off the hospital staff here. She really liked them and might need to call back and get more information. Either way, Jack was not going to back at work for a few days. She was determined that he was going remain where she could keep an eye on him. She started to walk back to the doors.

She gently opened the door to the room. Sam and Jack were still asleep. She checked the monitors and then went into the bathroom to shower and change. When she got back out, she saw Jack was awake. She ran the towel over her hair. She noticed Jack grinning at her. He was always amused at her unruly hair, and often took pleasure from ruffling it.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked.

"Headeache." Jack said flatly.

Cassie frowned and began to reach for the things she left on the tray table next to the bed.

"It's just a headache, Cass." Jack protested.

"No Jack, it's a skull fracture. Now hush." Cassie said and she began her exam.

Jack knew from her tone that her mind was made up and it would be useless to argue. She got her stubbornness from Janet and Sam he decided.

Cassie made notes in her notebook. She frowned and nibbled on her lip.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"What?" She said, coming out of her thoughts.

"You are nibbling on your lip. You are thinking about something you don't know the answer to." Jack replied.

Cassie chuckled. She sometimes forgot how observant Jack really was. "I'm concerned about the headache. And why." She paused and began to nibble on her lip again.

"Cassie?"

"What happened to you?" Cassie asked suddenly.

Jack furrowed his brow. "I fell. The ground broke my fall. And apparently my ribs and my skull."

"No, what made you fall? Did you slip? Lose your footing? Step off?" Cassie persisted.

Jack looked up in thought. "I was cleaning the gutters, I was almost done. I looked over at the mess on the ground…" He paused. "I had another dizzy spell and I guess I fell."

Cassie's eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you mean 'ANOTHER' dizzy spell?"

Jack looked sheepish. "I've had a few of them lately."

Cassie sighed. "And you didn't think it was worth mentioning?!"

"I didn't think it was important enough. Maybe the switch in diet. I didn't want to bug you."

"Dammit Jack, you are so damn pigheaded sometimes I want to kick your..."

"Cassandra!" Sam exclaimed. "Watch your language."

Cassie and Jack both looked over at Sam. Neither one had noticed she had gotten up, but the look on her face and the spark in her blue eyes indicated she was not happy.

Sam looked at them. She could see Cassie was mad and Jack was upset as well. She also noticed Cassie's eyes kept glancing to the monitors, so she knew that despite her anger, Cassie was still focused enough to not let it affect her judgement.

"Cassie what has you so wound up, and Jack, what possibly could you have managed to pull off while in that bed that set her off?" Sam asked while keeping her voice calm.

She was often the voice of reason between Jack and Cassie when they had their disagreements, as Jack had on occasion been when it was Sam and Cassie fussing at each other. It didn't happen often, but as with any parents with a headstrong child, it happened occasionally. However, since the incident with her abuse, Cassie and Jack rarely ever fussed at each other, and had remained close with each other.

"Ask your husband why he failed to mention he has been suffering from dizzy spells. Then ask him why he felt he should be climbing around on his roof knowing he might get dizzy." Cassie fumed. Her agitation was evident by her shaking.

Sam raised her eyebrows at Jack. "Jack?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Jack stated.

"Oooooo you can be so damn irritating!" Cassie said and stormed to the door, her look daring Sam to comment on her language.

Sam and Jack watched her leave then looked at each other. "Well Jack, you have managed to piss of your daughter to no end. I hope you can repair the damage." Sam stated.


	13. Chapter 12 - Confronting the Truth

Jack had a concerned look on his face. "Go find her Sam. Please."

Sam nodded. She turned and followed Cassie out the door.

She went downstairs and stopped. She had no idea where to go. She saw people behind the information desk. She walked over.

Two of the men were talking and laughing while a third was looking at a computer display.

"Excuse me?"

The man at the computer looked up. He regarded the tall and beautiful woman in the flight suit. He spotted the eagles on the shoulders and straightened to attention. "How may I help the Colonel?"

The two other men looked up and came to attention as well.

Sam smiled with a slight blush. "Uh, did you happen to see a young, red headed woman come by here?"

The man frowned. "Cassie?" He caught himself. "I mean Doctor Frasier?"

"Yes. She's my daughter." Sam replied. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She did not miss the man's use of her first name.

"She went out the door and to the left Ma'am." Stan replied.

"Thank you." Sam said and started to turn.

"Ma'am?"

Sam looked back. "Yes?"

The man's face flushed red. "Is everything okay with C…Doctor Fraiser? She seemed upset when she left."

Sam decided there was some kind of dynamic going on here she was unaware of but was not about to go into detail about Cassie. "Yes, she is just worried about her father."

"I hope it all works out. She is…nice."

She regarded the young man a moment. _He obviously knew Cassie, or wanted to. Who could blame him? Cassie was smart, beautiful, and very personable_. Sam smiled. "I'm sure it will."

As she walked out the door she heard one of the men say. "Dude, her mom is as hot as she is."

"That is a full Colonel in the Air Force. I suggest you two keep that in mind when you talk." Stan replied.

Sam walked out and turned left on the path. She walked until she spotted Cassie sitting on a bench with another woman. She walked over.

Cassie looked up. Her face flushed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Cass" Sam cut her off.

It was obvious Cassie was very upset and agitated. Sam noticed.

"Don't worry, we will get it all straight Honey." Sam said.

Cassie nodded then looked at the woman beside her and back to Sam. "I'm sorry. Darlene, this is my mom, Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam, Darlene."

Sam extended her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. Please call me Sam."

The woman stood and shook her hand. "I'm Darlene." She glanced between Sam and Cassie. "Uh, I hope everything is okay. Cassie is really a wonderful young woman."

Sam smirked. She was always amazed at how often Cassie quickly garnered the loyalty of those around her. "I'm just here to check on her. I'm not looking to…" She trailed off.

Darlene nodded. "I think I will let you two talk." She turned to Cassie "Thank you for talking with me. And please, remember what I said."

Cassie nodded "I will, and let me know if you need anything."

Darlene gave her a quick hug and whispered into her ear. "Listen to her, Sweetie. It may not seem like it, but I promise, your mother has your best interest at heart."

They watched Darlene walk off.

Sam turned to Cassie who frowned and then started in. "Sam, I apologize for storming off like that, but you and Jack need to understand something. You are my parents for all intents and purposes. You have been involved in my life since I came to Earth and both of you have been here to help me, raise me and protect me since Mom died. You have both been loving and very protective, but you have got to get it through your heads that I worry about the both of you. And like it or not, neither of you are young kids anymore. Things that you hold back on to protect me are not helping."

Sam looked at her a moment before responding. "Cassie, you know that Jack and I love you…"

"And I love you Sam, but you have to realize I am adult now. I am fully capable of making my own decisions, good…. and bad, but you have to have faith that you raised me well enough to make good, solid decisions. I will screw up, but I know I can come to you and Jack if I really need help."

"Cassie, we both know how smart you are. And we are both very proud of all you have accomplished…"

"Then why do you guys still treat me like a little girl who has to be sheltered from the truth?" Cassie asked.

Sam sighed and sat down beside Cassie on the bench. "Honey, it's not that we mean to keep things from you, it's just that…look, as far as Jack and I are concerned, you are our daughter. Parents want to do anything they can to protect their children. Unfortunately, Jack and I may have…become a little overprotective at times."

"Ya think?" Cassie said. "Look, I consider myself your daughter. I am your daughter. But I worry about you two as much as you do me. When I find out that you are trying to hide the fact you have been wounded in battle, or Jack is having dizzy spells…"

"Wait, what do you mean wounded in battle?" Sam asked.

Cassie looked at her. "Sam. I saw the casualty report from the Hammond's last battle with the Lucian Alliance. I know you lost three people and you were hurt as well."

Sam sighed. She supposed she should have considered that Cassie would see the reports. She knew that although he didn't hide them, Landry purposely kept the action reports from the Hammond low key so as not to draw Cassie's attention and make her worry. Although he was unware of all the details, he did know that since Cassie had needed help a while back, she still got very anxious if she feared something would keep Jack or Sam from coming back to her.

"I'm sorry Honey. That was my fault. I got cut on my ribs from some debris and had to be stitched up. I admit I didn't want you to worry so I didn't mention it." Sam said.

Cassie nodded. She smiled. "Look, I know that you and Jack have gone way beyond for me."

She saw Sam was about to protest and held up her hand. "I also know that sometimes I get clingy and anxious sometimes. I promise I will work on it. And I know I drive you crazy when I take steps back, like with smoking. I promise I will work on that too."

Sam regarded the woman a moment. And she was. She had grown into a beautiful, smart, successful woman right under their noses. Sam knew that she was overprotective with Cassie, and she realized that probably affected decisions she made that she thought might affect her. And Jack was far worse. If nothing else, he had gotten more protective over everything that happened in the last two years.

Sam decided right now her priority was repairing the damage Jack had done, and ensure their relationship was strong. Sam admitted to herself that one thing that allowed her work on the Hammond, so far away, was that Jack and Cassie were close and that Cassie called him several times a week, as she had for over a year, to talk with him. She and Jack were aware, and Cassie had admitted, it was as much to check on him as a way for Cassie to reassure herself that Jack was in fact there, available, if she needed.

"Uh, Cassie, look, neither Jack nor I are concerned with your being clingy as you call it, in fact, I think it had been a major reason while Jack has survived in Washington so long, although he would never admit it. I will share with you that President Hayes has personally told me that Jack seems to have calmed down a lot lately." Sam said.

Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"I said calmed down, not become more patient or diplomatic. It hasn't been a personality transplant." Sam quickly added.

Cassie laughed. "Sam, I love you. And I love Jack. Don't worry, I am upset with him, but it does not change the way I feel." She sighed. "I admit that I still need that reassurance I have him there. You know…just in case I need someone to hold me, kiss my head and tell me it will all be okay and the boogieman won't hurt me."

Sam smiled. That was as close to an admission as Cassie had come in a long time to admitting she still was sometimes bothered by what had happened. "We will both be there for you anytime, Sweetie."

Cassie nodded and looked at her watch. "We better get back before Doctor Martin comes in."


	14. Chapter 13 - Learn to Mind

Sam nodded and they got up. As they got close to the door Sam thought of something. "Cassie, the Ensign at the desk seems quite taken with you?"

Cassie stopped, her face flushed then she started to giggle. Sam couldn't help but be taken back to the memory of the sweet young child who had to overcome so much before she was able to laugh.

"Cass?" Sam prodded.

Cassie took a breath and let it out slowly to control her giggling. She quickly recapped her meeting Stan, and him trying to hit on her, then how the other two Ensigns treated him, and she what she did on whim to try and help him.

Sam grinned. "I see you have taken after Jack with your mischief."

They walked inside and noticed Stan watching them enter. Sam gently nudged Cassie's shoulder with her own to steer her that direction. Cassie looked at her and saw the look on her face. _Oh no_.

They walked up to the desk. Stan looked at them. "Doctor Frasier. Colonel. How can I help?"

Sam regarded the man coolly a moment. "So you are the one showing my daughter such a great time."

Stan turned beet red while Cassie looked mortified. The other two ensigns began to slink backwards, sure their co-worker was about to receive a first class dressing down from a mad mother who happened to be an O-6.

"Sam…" Cassie hissed.

Stan began to talk. "Uh…Ma'am if I…well…"

Sam smiled brightly then and reached her hand across the counter. "Colonel Samantha Carter. I'm glad to finally meet the guy Cassie has said has been so good to her." She said, emphasizing the word good.

Cassie felt her face becoming red and figured she must look similar to Stan. Or a tomato.

Stan took the hand and shook it while his eyes darted to Cassie. "Uh, nice to meet you too Ma'am. I mean formally."

Sam nodded, looked at Cassie. "Well, Sweetie, I think it's time we went back."

Cassie simply nodded.

As they walked off Sam said in a stage whisper. "He is as cute as you said. I'm glad you still feel we can talk about anything and everything going on in your life." This time she emphasized the word everything in a way that left no doubt what she meant. She wrapped her arm around Cassie's shoulder and kissed the top of her head as they waited for the doors to open. Cassie didn't trust herself to talk.

The two other ensigns walked over to Stan. "Dude, you are a god. Not only is she hot, her mom knows and approves." One said.

The doors opened and as they walked on they heard the other one say, "You have got to tell us your secrets man."

The doors closed and Sam burst out laughing as Cassie put the key in the slot to take them to the secure floor. She then looked at Sam, who giggled more at her expression.

"I can't believe you did that." Cassie said. At first she tried to look unhappy, but the corners of her mouth twitched and gave it away. She giggled as well.

"Well, you heard those two. They think he is a god." Sam giggled.

"Only because you indicated that I slept with him and told you he was good in bed." Cassie protested.

"Well, I hope we can talk about everything." Sam teased.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Oh we are so not having a conversation about my sex life. Ever." Cassie stated firmly as the doors opened.

Sam couldn't resist one more taunt. "Well, you know if you ever wanted to know how things are…"

Cassie looked at her in total fear. "You and Jack? No way, not now, not ever." She then looked around as if searching for something. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Sam giggled and wrapped her arm around Cassie's shoulder again. "I'm sorry, I was teasing. But you should have seen the look on your face."

"And I told MYSELF I had to behave while I was here." Cassie muttered.

Sam giggled. "I will behave."

They walked into the room to find a very agitated and restless Jack. His worry about Cassie being upset had him decided to go and find them. He had scooted to the edge of the bed with the obvious intention of trying to figure out a method of escape. He looked at them as they came in. "Cassie, I'm sorry, Honey. I just…"

"Jack, it's okay. We will talk about…Wait, why are off to one side…? Were you trying to get out of the bed?" Cassie asked, her tone making even Sam flinch.

Cassie walked over to the bed and glanced at the monitor. She noted several elevated readings, and knew that was from Jack's being agitated at their earlier argument but she wasn't going to cut him any slack for his attempt to get out bed and possibly hurt himself more. She looked over at Sam.

"Sam, over here." She ordered pointing to the other side of the bed.

Sam moved as ordered before realizing it. She took station where Cassie pointed.

"Cass…" Jack began.

Cassie looked at him with a stern face. "Jack, hush, you are still in the doghouse."

Sam suppressed a grin. She couldn't think of anyone except maybe herself who got away with talking to Jack like that. She noted that Jack quieted as he all but pouted.

Cassie reached to help move him back to the center of the bed as she looked at Sam. "Keep the cables free please."

She then moved Jack back to the center of the bed. He was obviously surprised at the strength the young woman displayed by the look on his face. Cassie ignored him and she checked the monitors and wires, IV, and adjusted everything to her satisfaction. She then fixed him with an annoyed look.

"Jack, while you are in this, or any hospital where I am present, you will listen to me, not argue, and not try and get up. Understood?" She asked.

Jack looked for a moment like he wanted to protest then thought better of it. He looked at Sam for help who merely shook her head. She had no intention of getting between the determined Cassie and Jack.

"Fine." He finally said.

Cassie nodded at Sam and walked away a moment to give them some privacy. She heard them talking and she knew Sam was filling him in on what was discussed outside. Sam came over to her and she looked up.

"He wants to talk to you. Be gentle Cass. He really does feel badly about it." Sam said.

"I will. By the way, you need to call Landry. It seems whatever you said to the IOA has them up in arms. Care to explain?"

Sam smirked. "Go talk to Jack and I will call. I will explain when I am done."

Cassie nodded and walked back to Jack. She raised her eyebrows.

He patted the bed beside him. He watched as she frowned but sat down anyway. "Look, Cassie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dizzy spells, and I know I have been a little…overprotective of you. It's just…"

"Jack, it's okay. I am mad at you for not telling me about the dizzy spells, and we will follow up with that." Her emphasis on the word will made Jack aware that was not open for debate. "I love you, and I am going to admit that I have become dependent on knowing you are always where I can…" She paused

Jack took her hand in his. "I will always be here for you Honey."

She flashed a frown at him. "Not if you go and deny that you may need help with some things. You know this could have ended badly. Now look, I know that you and Sam have a hard time with me being forceful when it comes to you two taking care of yourselves, but you and she both have to learn that I am not going to change. I can't lose you two."

"Cassie, I will…" Jack began but looked up as the door opened.


	15. Chapter 14 - Need to Move

Doctor Martin walked in and looked. Now in addition to the young daughter, there was a tall, beautiful woman, apparently a Colonel in the room on the phone. This O'Neill certainly had the luck with female beauty surrounding him. He walked over to where Cassie had slid off the bed.

"Doctor Frasier, good morning. We have it set up to move your father. If you are ready?" He said.

"Good morning, and yes, we are ready to move him. Will I be allowed to attend?"

"Of course."

"Hey, I am here and awake now." Jack pointed out.

Doctor Martin suppressed a grin as Cassie turned and flashed Jack a glance that made him look sullen. This young doctor is formidable both as a doctor and a daughter.

Doctor Martin went to the door and opened it and two techs walked in with a gurney and began to shift Jack over.

He looked to protest when he glanced at Cassie who shook her head. He remained quiet.

As they got ready to go, Cassie looked at Sam. Sam nodded and pointed to the door.

As they all filed into the hall and waited at the elevator, Sam joined them. Cassie looked at her in concern. "All okay?"

Sam smiled and put her arm around Cassie's shoulders. "We will talk later. I may have to leave soon."

The tests did show Jack's brain swelling had reversed and the fracture already started to heal. Cassie watched with apprehension as Doctor Martin and the tech conferred. She could tell they were baffled at the curious developments. She glanced at Sam who nodded.

Doctor Martin walked over to them. "Doctor, Colonel. As I am sure saw the scans. General O'Neill is showing, quite frankly, remarkable recovery. The brain swelling has gone done, the fracture is healing, however; he does in fact have a loose rib fragment that we will have to remove. I think we need to wait for the brain swelling to go down completely before operating on that."

Cassie nodded. "For what it's worth, I agree. How is the cranial pressure? Going down with the swelling?"

"Yes, it had decreased remarkably as well." Doctor Martin replied.

Later, they got Jack situated back in the room. Cassie looked at Sam. "We have a problem."

Sam nodded. "Okay, what is the plan?"

Cassie was slightly taken aback by Sam putting her in charge, but realized Sam was not going to risk compromising Jack's health. Cassie nibbled on her lip. She finally looked at Sam. "Let me make a phone call."

She walked over and pulled out her phone and searched and found the number she wanted. The phone answered after several rings. "Cassandra, how are you and how is Jack?" Hayes asked.

"Well, sir, that's why I am calling." Cassie said. She began to recap the issues.

Sam and Jack shared a look while holding hands. "Who is she talking to?" Jack asked.

"No idea." Sam said. "Maybe Landry."

They listened as best they could. "Yes sir, we will be waiting…..Thank you sir….I'm sorry, thank you Henry. Please tell Louise I said hi and give her a hug…." She giggled. "I will be more than happy to tell him that….You too. Thanks again…Bye."

She turned and Sam and Jack both looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Uh, that was President Hayes."

"You don't say." Jack said with sarcasm.

"Uh, he said to not be an ass while you are here and listen to the doctors…especially me." Cassie said and watched as Jack frowned.

Sam looked down at him. "It seems our daughter runs in some pretty interesting social circles."

"Yes. You notice she had his direct number." Jack pointed out.

Sam looked to see Cassie's face turning pink. "I think this makes it a little easier to understand how the Christmas party reunion was arranged."

"I didn't have his private number then, he gave it to me. When I arranged the party thing, I had to get help from St…" Cassie's face suddenly turned deep red.

"Steve? As in Captain Steve Thompson, my former aide?" Jack asked.

Cassie looked up sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, he was really nice to me when I called your office and we kind of have been talking…"

"I am going to send him to…" Jack began.

"Jack, don't you dare punish him just because…" Cassie started then stopped when she saw him grinning.

"Jack! That was not funny." Cassie protested, stomping her foot for emphasis.

Both Jack and Sam giggled at the display of frustration they had not seen in years.

"Yes it was Cass. If you had seen the look on your face…" Sam laughed as her voice trailed off.

Cassie stuck her tongue at them.

"That's mature." Sam pointed out.

"Cass, is it…serious between you and Steve?" Jack asked gently.

Cassie sighed. She had considered this so many times. She admitted herself that the holdup was her. Steve had been so patient, so kind. It was her own fear and reservations after her experience with her last boyfriend that held it back. "Well, I think he wants to be but…"

Jack and Sam exchanged knowing looks. Cassie's therapist had warned Jack this point might come in Cassie's recovery.

"I really like him. He has been so kind and patient. And he has never asked more than I am willing to give." Cassie continued after the pause.

"Stan is going to be jealous." Sam said, breaking the mood, to try and ease Cassie's discomfort as well as tweak Jack a little.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Who's Stan?"

Cassie grinned. "Well, it was just to help him gain confidence in front of his friends." She said catching on.

"What was? And who is Stan?" Jack asked again.

"That's true. But they think he is, I believe the wording was, a god now." Sam added.

"That's true. And to be honest, he is kind of cute." Cassie said.

"Who is Stan?" Jack asked louder this time, clearly confused.

"And he didn't complain about you leaving lipstick on his face." Sam pointed out.

"True again." Cassie agreed.

"Who the hell is Stan, and when did you leave lipstick on his face?" Jack demanded.

A monitor alarm went off. Cassie immediately looked at it and saw Jack's heart rate was climbing. Any more and the alarm would go off at the nurse's station. She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. "Relax Jack. He is one of the people at the information desk downstairs."

"And you kissed him?" Jack asked incredulously.

Sam and Cassie both giggled.

"No giggling." Jack ordered with frustration on his face.

Cassie quickly recapped what had happened with Stan and how she decided to help when she realized he was being picked on and how Sam had managed to add her own help to the situation.

Jack wanted to look perturbed but could not hide the slight upturn at his lips that gave him away. He looked at Sam. "So my beautiful, smart, hot wife is helping my beautiful, smart, doctor daughter string some kid along?"

Before Sam could answer a flash of light and Daniel appeared. He looked at them. "Hi guys. Hey Jack, good to see you awake and better."

He walked over and shook Jack's hand and clapped his shoulder.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Jack asked.

"Ah, actually, this is the second time I visited. You and Sam were sleeping the first time."

Jack and Sam glanced at Cassie who nodded.

Cassie looked at Daniel. "What's the plan?"

"As we speak, Carolyn is downstairs with orders to transfer Jack to an experimental treatment facility of unknown location to monitor his remarkable healing properties."

Cassie nodded and moved to Jack. She began to check his vitals. She ignored the raised eyebrows as she went about her work. They all realized she was in her doctor mode, making her notes in her notebook. She went about her business as Sam, Jack and Daniel watched, all with an amount of unbridled pride. They had all participated in raising her.

She looked up. "Okay, he will be good for transport; however, I want to go with him. Non-negotiable. I also want Carolyn to examine him and review my notes the moment he arrives." She stated. She handed Daniel a copy of her notes.

Daniel nodded and reached for his earpiece. He glanced at Sam, who imperceptibly shook her head. Cassie was in charge.

He was gone in a flash.

A little while later Doctor Martin appeared. He appeared agitated. He walked straight to Cassie. "Doctor Frasier, I have been ordered to turn your father over to…"

"I know. I got the call." Cassie stated. "I have been ordered to assist with transporting him."

Doctor Martin nodded. "Okay. Well the order said we are to follow your orders completely. I disagree with them, but…What do you need?"

"I just need to move him downstairs so we can transport him to Andrews." Cassie said.

"Doctor Frasier, you must file a protest against this move." Doctor Martin said.

"I did. But I was told that he would be moved and agreeing to help assured I get to travel with him." Cassie stated.

Doctor Martin looked up a moment. "I suppose that is a smart move on your part. You have seen the charts, and scans, and know the same things I do. I guess that will have to do. Just make sure if you have any questions call me and I will try and help."

Sam and Jack worked hard to conceal their pride at how Cassie had gotten the doctor to agree with her.

Doctor Martin nodded. "I will send some techs to transfer him to a gurney."

Cassie and Sam gathered up items while waiting. The techs showed up with the gurney and they moved Jack to it. Cassie looked at them. "We can take him to the elevator. No sense it bothering you with it."

The techs looked unsure. "You sure about that ma'am?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you gentleman so much." Cassie said. She pointed the gurney and Sam moved up to help push.

They got to the elevator and Cassie reached into her purse and pulled something out. As they pushed the gurney onto the elevator, she pushed the button for the lowest level, hoping that was where the ambulance bay was, not that it would matter. She slipped her earpiece in and tapped it. "This is Frasier, three to transport to the SGC."

"Frasier, Hammond copies." A voice came back.

A minute later they were in the SGC infirmary. Cassie looked around to get her bearings. A nurse came to her. "Bed one."


	16. Chapter 15 - Diagnosis

The nurse nodded and they moved Jack to the bed and transferred him over. Cassie took in the readings on the instruments. She noticed Jack had paled considerably. She frowned. "Jack?"

He looked up blankly then vomited.

Sam moved forward to help. Cassie raised her hand. "Sam, stay." She ordered.

She walked to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a vial and quickly filled a syringe and walked over and injected it into his I.V. feed. She then looked up at Sam who was looking at Jack with concern. She had moisture in the corners of her eyes. Cassie walked over and took her hand and led her back to Jack.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I needed to move quickly and not have to dodge around you. That should help with the dizzy spell, but it may make him sleepy." Cassie said.

Sam nodded and took Jack's hand. The color was returning to his face. Sam looked at Cassie. "Can I clean him up?"

"Of course. We'll do it together. I need to transfer him to our equipment anyway. We kind of stole several thousands of dollars in equipment from Bethesda. I have to find a way to get it back." Cassie looked up as the nurse came back in pushing a cart with warm water, sponges, and a new gown.

"Thank you Missy." Cassie said.

"No problem ma'am. You want me to…?"

"No, Sam and I will do it." Cassie replied. She turned to Jack.

"Jack, I'm going to disconnect you from the equipment for a few minutes. Then we will clean you up and then reconnect you to our equipment. If you feel sick again, you let us know." Cassie said.

Jack just nodded, and that worried Cassie. She began to unhook equipment and untied his gown. She and Sam worked it off then realized the vomit has soaked through to his boxers. Cassie pulled back and looked at Sam who grinned. "I got this, go dig in my bag. There is a clean pair of his boxers in there."

Seeing Cassie's quizzical look, she merely said. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to. I promise." Cassie stated firmly as she turned and went to Sam's bag and began to go through it. She found that Sam had three pairs of Jack's boxers in there. She shook her head and retrieved one and closed the bag. She walked up to Sam and looked at the wall to the right as she held out the boxers.

"Uh, here Sam."

Sam looked up and grinned although Cassie could not see it with her studiously trying to avoid any possibility of seeing something she couldn't un-see. "What happened to the forceful doctor?" Sam teased as she took them then began to work them onto Jack.

"There are certain things a daughter shouldn't know. I place what my dad looks like nude pretty close to the top of that list. As a matter of fact, I just moved up why my mother has men's boxers with her on a combat vessel higher on that list." Cassie retorted.

Sam giggled. "They are comfortable, and remind me of Jack. And you have seen him nude, remember? Done, hand me the new gown.

"I guess that makes sense and is almost sweet in a way and as for the other; that was a traumatizing mistake I did not make again." Cassie replied as she handed Sam the gown and helped her get Jack in it.

"It taught you to make sure and knock when you came home, that's for sure." Sam grinned.

"I had no idea you were home, and I certainly didn't realize that how quickly you two would start…" Cassie trailed off. "Forget it."

She started to reconnect equipment, trying to push that memory out of her head. Secretly, she had been so happy Jack and Sam had finally gotten together, and though she would never, ever admit it, she was so glad that they took advantage of any chance to share their love with each other. But she still called or knocked before coming in when she knew they were home.

She looked at the monitors a moment, nibbling on her lip.

"Cassie?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Cassie asked, coming back to reality.

"You zoned. What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Oh, just thinking. Let me go find Carolyn." Cassie said turning to walk off. Sam touched her arm to stop her.

"Cassie, I need to know what is going on. I am asking for you to be honest with me and give me the same consideration you pleaded for earlier." Sam stated.

Cassie could see the fear in her big blue eyes. "Sam, I don't know. I have hunches. That is why I want to find Carolyn. I need her opinion. I promise you though, once I am sure, I will not hold anything back from you."

Sam nodded and turned back to Jack and took his hand in hers while Cassie walked off to find Carolyn.

She found her coming into the infirmary from the hall.

"Hi Cassie, get him settled in?" She asked then saw Cassie's expression. "What it is Cass?"

Cassie recapped Jack's dizzy spells and his violent nausea attack upon coming to the SGC and voiced her suspicions. Carolyn listened and nodded.

"Well, I agree and we can quickly find out, but I think you may be surprised this may turn out to be fairly easy." She said. Seeing Cassie's surprised looked she merely smiled as she walked through the door. "Don't be too shocked, you figured it out."

Cassie stood there confused a moment then followed her in. Carolyn quickly arranged another MRI on Jack and as they began to wheel him to the room, Landry came in followed by Daniel. Landry motioned Sam over to him.

Cassie got between them. "She needs to be with Jack." She stated firmly.

Landry was surprised and it showed on his face. "Uh, Doctor, I don't think…"

Cassie drew herself to her full height, though she was still several inches shorter than Landry. "I am General O'Neill's attending physician and I think that at this time, it will benefit him to have his wife present." Cassie stated, not backing down.

Landry read the determination on her face. He glanced to see the surprised look on Sam's face and Daniel trying to hide a grin at Cassie's suddenly assertive attitude with the General.

Although the case could be argued on a technicality that Cassie had rule when it came to medical matters, and Landry supposed that included whether it was beneficial to have a spouse around, he couldn't resist pushing the young girl to see if she would hold her ground.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I was under the impression I was in charge." Landry said.

"Cass…" Sam warned.

"Sir, you are, right up until that doorframe where it concerns medical matters." Cassie replied.

Landry worked hard to control his face so he did not smile. "I see." He looked at Sam. "We will talk later then." He stepped aside to let Sam and Cassie pass.

"Thank you sir." Cassie said

"Thanks" Sam whispered as she passed by.

After they left, Landry looked at Daniel and grinned. "She sure has come a long way. God help us all, I think she is as stubborn as Jack. Or maybe Sam."

Daniel smiled. "She definitely isn't afraid to stand her ground. Especially where Jack and Sam are concerned." Deep inside, he knew that Janet Frasier was watching from somewhere, satisfied that they had done a good job raising her little girl. He swore he felt a slight brush of wind on his face.

Landry looked at him. "Well, Jack asked me to make sure she wasn't crawling into a shell. He wanted to make sure she was gaining her independence back."

"I would say in spades." Daniel replied. He looked at his watch as the gate alarm went off. Landry smiled and walked out. _Right on time_. Daniel followed quickly.

By the time Landry came back down Jack was back in the infirmary with Cassie, Sam, and Carolyn discussing something. Judging by Jack's look, they were discussing him and he was not being included. He smiled. _Price of wives and daughters Jack_.

He walked over. "Well?"

Jack looked up. "I have a tumor."

Landry's smiled faded. "I'm sorry, you said…?"

Carolyn took over. "He has a small tumor on the cerebellum. I am willing to bet it was or would be a large tumor or…worse by now if it were not for the fact it keeps shrinking and growing."

Landry looked at his friend on the bed in confusion. "I admit to not being a medical expert, but I am pretty sure I have seen on the Discovery channel that is not normal."

Cassie smiled. "No, we think it is a byproduct of whatever the Asgard left behind. Jack's body will fight off life threatening injuries, but apparently there is a limit. The tumor grows to where it affects him, Such as his balance, and then it gets beaten back. Apparently it is a standoff, so to speak. Since he was also fighting brain swelling and broken ribs, apparently his body prioritized. The tumor grew enough to make him sick this time."

Daniel spoke up. "So what exactly are our options?" Sam and Cassie did not miss the concern in his voice for his longtime friend. Both he and Jack had long ago settled into an almost brotherly relationship and Sam was well aware that Jack had long ago asserted that anyone who tormented Daniel for his admittedly sometimes nerdy ways would answer to him. Now that Daniel was older and much wiser, he had begun to look after Jack, keeping him in the loop on things, getting advice, giving advice, and generally checking up on him.

"We take it out." Carolyn said.

Landry looked at Jack and Sam then Cassie. His gaze finally rested back on his own daughter. "Can you get it out, safely?"


	17. Chapter 16 - Beginning to Understand

Carolyn smiled. "Me, no, but we have a cleared neurosurgeon on the way in. In fact, we think that if Jack didn't have his other injuries, his body might have finally gotten rid of it. It apparently has been on ongoing fight inside his body. We won't know for sure. What we do know since the Asgard did what they did…"

"Little gray ba…" Jack began.

"Jack, watch your language." Cassie hissed.

Sam and Jack both looked at her in surprise as everyone else chuckled.

"Anyway," Carolyn continued, "since his, uh, modification by the Asgard, General O'Neill has had remarkable healing ability if we treat remove or help with the most damaging part."

Cassie slipped her hand into Jack's while Carolyn talked and was pleased when he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Sorry" She mouthed guilty about getting onto him.

She grinned when he winked at her.

Landry looked at Jack. "Sounds like you are well taken care of Jack."

"Yeah, it looks that way." Jack said with a lopsided grin.

Carolyn walked off to check on some other patients.

Landry looked to Sam. "I'm sorry Colonel, but we need to discuss your attitude with the IOA."

Sam looked at him. "I will be there in a few minutes sir."

Landry nodded and walked out.

Cassie looked at her as did Jack. "What happened Sam?"

"We had been doing that damn goodwill patrol for five months when we got jumped by the Lucian Alliance. Three ships. It was a pretty ferocious fight. We managed to destroy two of their ships. You know the results. I lost three of my crew before they finally retreated." Sam replied hotly.

"The Hammond was damaged badly as well. We managed to get her back into shape, but I had a weakened shield generator and two engines that barely remained in calibration. I asked to return home and told the patrol was too important for our allies. A month ago, we got attacked by a single ship. Normally it would have been no match for the Hammond, but it was like they knew my port generator was bad and kept hammering away at it. The two engines not performing well didn't help either. So finally a few days ago, another ship jumped out of hyperspace, made a strafing run and tried to return to hyperspace."

"Tried?" Cassie asked.

"We gave better than we got. I had taken to keeping our weapons charged and armed. We managed to destroy the ship before she could jump." Sam explained.

"I was now low on weapons, plus the earlier problems. I still had the Asgard beams, but missiles and ammo for the rail guns were critical. I reported we were coming home. The IOA sent a message the Apollo was going to rendezvous with us and resupply us. We were heading to the meeting coordinates when you called about Jack. I finally said to hell with it. I polled the crew and to a person they backed my decision to return to Earth against the IOA's wishes."

Jack looked confused, but Cassie spoke first. "Wait, you said the Apollo was coming to resupply you?"

Sam nodded. "Yep, she was probably gearing up to leave when you called me. I sent a message to Abe telling him to hold off"

Cassie shook her head. "No Sam, she wasn't. The Apollo was headed to resupply Atlantis." Cassie said.

Now Sam looked confused. "Atlantis would have been in the opposite direction, Cassie. They wouldn't have sent her to me…"

"Sam, I'm telling you, Apollo was going to Atlantis. I personally oversaw the transport of requested medical supplies. I even promised Colonel Ellis some homemade cookies to take with him if he personally delivered care packages I made up for Jennifer and Teyla." Cassie told her.

Jack finally spoke up. "Sam, she's right. I signed off on the orders myself. It was the last thing I did before…well, this." He indicated his bandaged head with his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam wondered.

Daniel looked at them. "Sam, do you have those coordinates? The ones you were supposed to meet the Apollo at?" He asked as he started to open his ever present notebook. For the first time, it dawned on Cassie where the habit of always carrying a notebook with her came from.

Daniel wrote the coordinates down. "I may be able to get some answers. I will be back." He took off.

Cassie, Jack and Sam continued to ponder what was going on while Daniel stood with Vala in Landry's office. They could see by his face the General was mad. He blew out a breath. "Okay, but are you sure you can do this Vala?"

Vala grinned and looked out at the large presence in the conference room. "Oh I think I have plenty of back up."

"Okay then. But you be damn careful." Landry ordered.

"Yes sir, I will." Vala replied. She kissed Daniel. "I will be back. Watch over Sammy."

As she walked out and her and her companion left to the Gateroom, Landry looked at Daniel. "Doctor Jackson, don't take this the wrong way, because I mean it as a compliment, but several years ago, I would have said sending Vala off like this would be tantamount to using a lighter to find a gas leak."

Daniel smiled as he walked out to view the gate begin to spin. "Don't worry, I'm married to her and I still think that."

Several hours later Daniel and Vala returned to the infirmary followed by a large cloaked figure. Sam hugged Vala and Cassie impacted the cloaked figure at a run and hugged him. "Teal'c, it's so good to see you."

Even though Cassie had a habit of sometimes performing what Jack called "full contact hugs" when she was excited, a habit she never outgrew, they were reserved for the people in this room.

Teal'c hardly moved at the impact and merely wrapped his massive arms around her. "It is good to see you as well Cassandra Frasier."

Daniel, Sam, Jack, and Vala exchanged grins. Very few people could manhandle Teal'c the way Cassie did. They all knew that the always imposing Jaffa held a soft spot in his heart for the young woman.

He looked over at Jack. "I heard about your injury. I came as soon as I could."

"Thanks Teal'c. No big deal. Apparently going to have to have some brain surgery." Jack stated.

"So it will be a minor procedure?" Teal'c responded.

Jack's mouth dropped, and everyone else was silent, then Cassie started to giggle. Pretty soon everyone laughed. It was not often that Teal'c showed his sense of humor.

Daniel looked at Sam. "You made a good call on not going the rendezvous. Tell her Vala."

Vala nodded. "Muscles and I went and visited some of my few remaining contacts in the Lucian Alliance that would still talk to me."

They all knew that since Vala had shown unwavering support and loyalty to the Tau'ri, many of her old contacts and very few friends had ostracized her.

"I was finally able to dig up that a fleet of five ships had been assembled and told to wait at a certain point in space. The same coordinates you gave Daniel. They were going to ambush the Hammond."

Jack frowned. "With the Daedalus and Apollo in the Pegasus galaxy, the Sun Tzu in dry dock, this whole region of space would have been undefended without the Hammond."

"But we still have the Ancient outpost." Daniel said. Earth would be defended.

"But for how long?" Sam said. "I am beginning to suspect not all of this originated off world."

Jack looked up. "Cassie, get me a phone."

"Jack, you need…" Cassie protested.

"Cassie, phone. Now." He replied firmly.

Her face flushed at his tone. "Yes, sir." She walked away a moment.

She came back with an SGC cell phone. It was modified to work on the network installed here in mountain that would transfer the call to a commercial network outside.

Jack dialed a number. He waited for a connection. "This is O'Neill. Alpha four eight two seven one….Yes, initiate West Point protocol….Yes, right now." He hung up.

He looked up to see all eyes on him. "Playing a hunch." He looked at Sam. "How long until the Hammond is one hundred percent?"

Sam looked up. "That will take a while. She needs a dry dock to work on the engines and I need a working shield generator."

"I just happen to have one lying around this very moment." Jack replied with a gleam in his eye.

Sam caught it then she smiled. "I will beam up now. I can get her ready in a day."

"Get started, keep it quiet, but you be back in two hours." Jack's face had taken on a positively evil look.


	18. Chapter 17 - Preparation

Daniel and Teal'c both knew that look. Jack was about to extract some painful revenge. They exchanged glances and nodded. Daniel looked at Vala who nodded as well.

"Sam, Teal'c and I will join you in ten minutes." Daniel said.

"Daniel, I don't expect you two to…" Sam began but Daniel was already out the door.

"Colonel Carter, we were not asking to join you. We are telling you that you will not go into combat without us at your side." Teal'c responded then he too walked to the door.

Cassie looked anxious. "Wait, Sam you said you needed dry dock for major repairs, now you say you can have it ready in a day. You can't go if the Hammond cannot defend itself."

Sam placed her hand on Cassie's shoulder; her eyes darted to Jack, then back to the young woman. "Calm down, Cass, I promise, I will not risk my ship and crew if I don't think she is ready."

Cassie looked at Sam. "Sam, you be careful out there okay?"

Sam nodded as Cassie hugged her tightly. "I will, Baby, I will."

She kissed Jack, and gave Vala and hug. "I promise to stop by when this is over."

"Just take care you three." Vala said.

"We will." Sam replied as she lifted her bag. She winked at Cassie. "I still have my good luck charms."

Cassie coughed slightly making Jack raise his eyebrows.

Sam tapped her earpiece. "Hammond, this is Carter. One to transport."

She was gone in a flash.

Jack looked a Vala. "Vala, would you mind grabbing Hank for me? See if he wouldn't mind coming down here?"

Vala nodded and walked off.

Cassie looked at Jack. "I need to check on something. I will be right back."

"Okay."

Cassie sat down at the computer and accessed the Hammond's personnel file and scrolled to find what she was looking for. She smiled. Well, in for penny, in for a pound. She got up and walked over to Jack as Landry came in.

"Jack, why are you ordering my people around to do God knows what?" Landry asked.

Jack smirked. Technically, the 304's belonged to him. In deference to Sam and he being married, Hank had been acting as the focal point for their operations. And Daniel, the only original member of SG1 still actively going through the gate, did so pretty much as he chose, joining whatever team needed his expertise. His legendary status at the SGC as well as his vast knowledge, made any team glad to have him, and guaranteed the respect of even the toughest commanders. Landry gave him tremendous leeway to make his own decisions and really didn't consider him as much under his command as much as under his suggestion. Daniel never pushed back openly and showed Landry the respect a commander should have, so it worked out very well.

Jack outlined his actions and his plan with Landry. Hank smiled. "Nice to see you are still a devious man, Jack. I will be back when Sam comes returns."

Cassie walked back to him. Jack could tell by the way she fidgeted and kept her eyes down she was nervous.

"Cassie?"

"Jack, the Hammond's doctor is on leave." Cassie said, nervously still looking at the floor.

Jack kept his face neutral. "Okay."

"Well, they are going to need a doctor." She pointed out with her eyes still on the floor.

"And?" He prodded.

"I kind of thought maybe I could help." Cassie blurted out, expected a rash of denials, no's and even maybe a 'not on your life'. Instead she looked up to see Jack regarding her with a grin on his face.

"Cassie, if that is what you want to do, then I can't stop you. I will warn you that it could be very dangerous, and it most definitely will not be pleasant." Jack said.

"I know, but I want to go. I want to make a difference." Cassie explained.

"Honey, you make a difference now. You don't have to prove anything to anyone, especially Sam or I."

"I know Jack, but something is telling me I need to do this." Cassie replied.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Come here."

Cassie walked over and accepted the embrace. She smiled warmly as Jack kissed her head. "I love you Cassie, and you have my support, but you are Landry's troop. You have to get his permission. I can't go behind his back to authorize it."

"I love you too and I will go ask him now." Cassie said.

Jack smirked. "Can I be there when you ask Sam?"

Cassie looked stricken a moment then replied, "I will think of a way to ask her."

As she left, Jack smiled to himself. He knew the only reason Cassie would consider going on the Hammond was because it was under Sam's command, but as far as he was concerned it was a big step forward for the young woman in facing her anxiety concerning uncontrollable situations.

Several hundred miles away, in the underground dry dock for the 304s, a bright beam of light flashed on the port side of the Sun Tzu. A moment later it was replaced by another beam of light. To anyone who looked, she looked the same. Closer inspection later however; would reveal that her portside shield generator, once brand new, was now beaten and showed signs of being repaired several times.

Several more flashes of light relieved her of her armaments.

Two hours later, Sam appeared back at the SGC. She went over a few more details with Jack and Landry.

Jack looked and her closely. "Sam, you don't have a complete crew since you refused to recall your ones on leave."

"I know, but they deserve their leave. They all do. I have the critical ones, plus Daniel and Teal'c to help. General Landry managed to scrounge up a few volunteers as well. I will be okay." Sam replied.

Hank grinned. When he had quietly asked for volunteers he quickly came to realize that half his command would leave in an instant to follow Carter if given the chance. She was that well respected and admired.

"And the Hammond?" Jack asked.

"One hundred percent on all shields, fully loaded, plus a little extra, and I have my two troublesome engines running at ninety-five percent, although that will drop quickly with the strain I am sure. They still need heavy work." Sam replied.

"Ellis?"

"I am one hundred percent across the board, fully loaded, plus some, thanks to Colonel Carter, and ready to go." Colonel Abraham Ellis replied.

"Okay, you leave in thirty minutes to make your scheduled Pegasus run. You and Carter have your plan down?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, it will require some precise timing, but we will pull it off." Sam replied.

Jack smiled. "You have a go. Time to kick it off" He said sending a knowing look to Sam.

Sam smiled back. She wanted to kiss him, but they both knew in present company to keep it professional. She turned and looked around.

Jack knew who she was looking for. "Cassie had to go down and take care of someone or something in the equipment room."

Sam was visibly disappointed. "Oh, well, tell her I love her and will miss her." Sam said. As she finished speaking Cassie walked into the infirmary and set a box of supplies down and came straight to Sam and hugged her.

"Love you Sweetie." Sam said.

"Love you too Sam. Be careful." Cassie said.

Ellis looked at Jack and Landry. "Sirs, with your permission, I will take my leave to give you some family time."

Landry and Jack nodded and Ellis called for pickup and was gone in a flash.

Sam looked over at Jack while still holding on to Cassie. "Jack, behave for Cassie."

"I always behave." He retorted.

Landry had a sudden coughing fit as Sam and Cassie both just looked at him like he had grown a horn.

"Mostly." He finally muttered.

Sam walked over and kissed him. "Take care of her."

"Won't be a problem for me." Jack answered honestly.

Sam nodded. "I need to go change then I will beam up. I love you two."

"Love you too" came back in unison.

Cassie walked back to get her box of supplies as Sam left.

A little while later Sam sat in her command chair. She looked around. Daniel and Teal'c were on the bridge with her. She admitted that gave her some comfort. She had not even had to explain their presence to the XO. Once he realized who they were when they beamed up, he had given them run of the ship and made sure they had everything they needed. He told her some of the younger crew members weaned on the legend of the original SG1 had surreptitiously followed Teal'c around, in full awe of finally meeting the legendary Jaffa warrior.

Sam had grinned at that. The same thing had happened to Jack when he had come aboard for inspection. He put up with up for about fifteen minutes, then demanded they all come to the dining facility with him and sat down and talked to them for over an hour. Answering questions and letting them get to know the legend who had led the legends. Sam had been admiring of that. He had put the inspection off, rearranged his schedule and made sure anyone who had questions, comments, or just wanted to know what it had been like in the beginning had a chance to ask. That is what made Jack such a good leader. He took care of his people.

She looked around, then at her XO. He nodded. She keyed the mike. "Attention Hammond. This is Colonel Carter. As you are aware, we are heading out to, what is supposed to be an ambush for us. Well, I am here to tell you that we are going to give them a little taste of their own medicine. As always, I know you will do your best. You always make me proud." Sam said. She then looked at her bridge crew again. She keyed her mike one more time. "Section report."

"Engineering ready." A man replied.

"Weapons ready" A woman replied from the bridge station.

"302 bay ready" Came over the radio.

"Sickbay ready." Came a familiar female voice over the radio.

Sam sat straight up in her chair. She looked at Daniel, who tried to keep his neutral, but she could tell. He had heard it too. She glanced at Teal'c, who wore his usual expressionless face, but Sam had known him long enough to know that he was working to keep it that way.

She looked at her exec. "XO, finish prepping. You have the bridge. I will be back."

"Yes Colonel." He replied as she bolted from chair. He watched Daniel and Teal'c look at each other and without speaking, they both came to the same decision and left to follow Sam.


	19. Chapter 18 - Wise Man of Chulak

Sam burst into sickbay to see Cassie in a flight suit with the Hammond patch on the sleeve. She was putting supplies in bins. "Cassandra Frasier, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Daniel and Teal'c came in and looked. Both decided to observe before commenting.

Cassie drew herself to attention. "Ma'am, Captain Cassandra Frasier reports as temporary Chief Medical Officer."

"I don't think so Cassie. You get your butt back down to the SGC young lady." Sam ordered.

"With all due respect Ma'am, General Landry ordered me here since Hammond's current CMO is unavailable." Cassie replied. She was nervous, but determined to hold her ground.

Sam started to reply when a hand touched her arm. "Colonel Carter, may I have a word?" Teal'c asked.

Sam started to say no, but realized she owed Teal'c so much she had to hear what he wanted to say. She followed him into the hall. Daniel winked at Cassie and followed them out.

Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows. To anyone else, it would be clear she was mad and should not be messed with. Teal'c was unfazed.

"Colonel Carter, there is a time in a parent's life that they must accept a child will follow a path. Cassandra Frasier has chosen to follow the path laid down by Janet Frasier, and now you and O'Neill. Nothing should make you more proud than to have your child serve at your side and become a warrior such as yourself." Teal'c said.

"She's a little girl Teal'c." Sam protested.

"Sam, no she's not. She's a young woman who is serving in the Air Force." Daniel pointed out.

Sam glared at him. "Don't think I don't know you encouraged her."

"I didn't, actually, but I would have had I known." Daniel replied honestly.

"Colonel Carter, O'Neill once told me when he met you, that you were a very young woman. When you and I met? As I understand you were the approximately the same age Cassandra Frasier is now when you first stepped through the gate and engaged in combat for the survival of your world. Is that not correct?" Teal'c asked

Sam sighed. "I suppose." She said quietly.

"Cassandra Frasier deserves the same faith and consideration that O'Neill and General Hammond gave you."

"She's my child Teal'c. Maybe not in blood, but in every other way possible."

"In a way, Sam, we all helped raise her. Granted Janet and you have been her mother, but we all love and care for Cassie and you know as well as we do that there is no way Jack would have let her go if he didn't have faith you would bring her home. You are the only one he would trust with her." Daniel said.

"But he would never have forced her any more than he ever forced you. She wanted to come and be here. With you." He added

Sam nodded. "You are right guys. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgement. I better go apologize."

They both nodded and remained outside as Sam went back into sickbay. Cassie stood back at attention. "Ma'am…"

"Knock it off Cassie and give me a hug." Sam said.

Cassie walked over and they hugged tightly. "I just had to be here Sam. I needed to help and make a difference."

Sam pulled back without releasing Cassie from her arms. "Sweetie, you make a difference now, and you know you don't have to prove anything to Jack or I."

_Crap, they think the same way now_, Cassie thought, realizing this was almost word for word what Jack said to her.

"I appreciate that, and you and Jack supporting me means more than anything. I have to do this. The Hammond needed a CMO. This is my way to help and my way to support you." Cassie said.

Sam nodded and pulled her into a hug again, kissing the side of her head. "I love you Cassie." She whispered into Cassie's ear.

"I love you too Sam." Cassie replied.

Cassie then pulled back and straightened up. "I need to finish up putting a way a few supplies. I am full up on supplies, and all equipment has been checked." She said in an official tone.

Sam nodded. It was obvious Cassie was trying to shift back to being her CMO, not her daughter. "Understood. Let's hope we don't have to use your facilities."

"I would greatly appreciate it." Cassie replied.

Sam nodded and walked to the door.

"Sam?" Cassie called out.

Sam turned and looked at her.

"Kick their ass." Cassie said.

Sam smirked, "We will."

After she left, Cassie went back to putting up supplies when a bright flash of light and her nurse Missy appeared. She looked at Cassie. "Reporting in Doctor."

"I wasn't aware…"

"I can read a roster. Seems you left it up on your computer. The Hammond needed a nurse, so I volunteered." Missy stated.

Cassie smiled. She wanted to protest and send Missy back. The young nurse was newly married and had not been at the SGC long, but Cassie knew that would have been more than hypocritical. "Can you help me finish putting up these supplies?"


	20. Chapter 19 - The Ambush

Sam looked out the view screen. She could see the navigation chart as well but waited for the call from the pilot. "Ma'am, we are one minute out."

"Noted. Ready shields, arm weapons. As soon as we come out of hyperspace, charge the Asgard beams."

The Hammond dropped out of hyperspace.

"Normal cruise, let's look innocent and tempting." Sam said.

As the Hammond cruised on a course that would take her to a relatively new ally they had previously chased the Lucian Alliance away from.

Sam looked at her XO. He nodded. They had both agreed the likeliest ambush spot would be from the upcoming asteroid field that gave plenty of hiding places from sensor scans. Sam glance at the countdown clock and smiled.

As they neared the field, the Hammond rocked as her shields absorbed a blow. It was quickly accompanied by three more.

"Six Ha'tak vessels moving in!" The tactical officer yelled out.

This time Sam wasn't waiting. "Target the lead two ships and fire all weapons."

The Hammond rocked again as she received more fire then her own weapons came alive. Four missiles let the tubes and the rail guns opened fire. A second later the Asgard beams hit. It was hard to tell which weapon actually hit first as the lead ship exploded into a ball of fire and plasma. The second Ha'tak's shields had deflected the missiles and some of the rail gun fire, but the Asgard beam weapons finished it off as well.

The remaining four fired furiously. The shields glowed brightly at the assault. Sam looked at the countdown clock. Damn.

"Fire at will. 302's ready!"

Four more Ha'taks just jumped out of hyperspace!" the tactical office announced.

Sam looked at the display. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Shields down to forty eight percent, another Ha'tak destroyed, one is badly damaged." Tactical reported.

Sam looked to the display to see an obviously severely damaged Ha'tak trying to pull away. An Asgard beam weapon finished it off.

The Hammond pounded back furiously at her attackers swarming her, but the numbers were taking a toll. Even though the shields held some damage was now being taken.

"Report!" Sam demanded after a particularly hard hit.

"Power relay on starboard side blew. Shields on that side are down to less than twenty percent. We took some casualties."

Teal'c had moved back to help tactical officer. His knowledge of Goa'uld technology and the design of their ships was far superior to anyone. He scanned moment then took over the controls. He picked his targets carefully and aim points even more so. Two more Ha'taks exploded.

The Hammond shook and the navigation console exploded. The tech at the seat fell backward in the shower of sparks. Daniel ran over and helped the woman up as another person ran up. Daniel turned her over to the man. "Take her to sickbay."

The man nodded as Daniel walked over to a panel on the wall and set it to report for the now destroyed station. He read the readings. He looked to Sam. "Starboard shields down to three percent, engine three is offline, engine five is at sixty percent."

Sam nodded. She needed help on the starboard side. "Launch 302s."

Daniel turned and pushed the button that would turn on the red light in the hanger. A few seconds later, 302's came streaming out. The quickly stormed the Ha'tak on the starboard side and fired at almost point blank range to drive her back away from the Hammond. She managed to get one more shot off before she was forced to pull back.

The Hammond shook hard. Sam looked at Daniel who scanned the consoles.

"Direct hit starboard side, section three. Hull is breached, but emergency doors closed." Daniel reported. He glanced at Sam to see her looking back at him with fear in her eyes. He nodded and looked at the XO, who quickly came took his spot and Daniel left.

Sam stared back at the screen trying to keep focused. At that minute another hyperspace window opened as the countdown clock hit zero.

"The Apollo just arrived" The XO called out.

It was not a needed call. As soon as he came out of hyperspace, Ellis had opened fire with all his weapons and 302's swarmed from the Apollo's bays.

Section three was also where sickbay was located. While sickbay was closer to the middle of the ship, Daniel could see in Sam's eyes her fear over the hull breach. He felt it too as he made his way down the increasingly damaged corridors.


	21. Chapter 20 - Treatment

Cassie had felt the ship rock and knew they were taking fire. As time went on, it became apparent the hits were beginning to take their toll as circuits blew and the shaking got worse. She looked at Missy who looked terrified.

"It will be okay. I promise." Cassie said soothingly, making sure the nurse was not near any conduits or lights.

Missy nodded as the doors opened and a man came in carrying another man. "Conduit blew. He was right next to it."

Cassie nodded and pointed to the bed and grabbed some things and ran over to him. _My God, he is just a kid._ She looked at the badly burned man on the table. "What's your name?"

The man looked up and Cassie readied a syringe. "J…James"

"Jame, I am Doctor Frasier. I am going to give you something for the immediate pain then Nurse Green and I will fix you right up." She didn't wait for a response as she injected him.

She looked at Missy. "Cut his blouse and shirt off and let's see what we got."

Missy nodded as she grabbed scissors and began cutting. She had always been amazed at Cassie's ability to flick a switch and go to full doctor mode without hesitation.

Cassie turned just as the ship shook harder. A woman came in limping. Cassie went over to her and quickly evaluated. She grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and handed it to the woman. "Sit there" pointing at a chair. "Press this towel here and don't let up. I will be right back."

The woman nodded as she sat.

Cassie turned back to help Missy when the door opened again and a man came in carrying a woman. She was bleeding profusely from wounds on her face, head, and through wounds on her chest. Damn, she must have been right in front something. She looked back to see Missy nodding at her. Cassie pointed to an empty bed and the man gently lay the woman down. He looked at Cassie.

"Her station on the bridge exploded. She took the brunt full in the face." He reported.

Cassie nodded. She pointed to a cart. "Unlock the wheels on that and move it here."

The man hesitated a second.

"Now!" Cassie ordered.

The man did as he was told and moved the cart. Cassie grabbed several items. She quickly checked to ensure the woman's eyes were not damaged. The facial wounds were mostly superficial. She then took a pair of scissors and deftly cut the woman's blouse and then her T-shirt, revealing her very ample bust and bra. The man who had brought her in turned to look away.

Cassie glanced up. "No you don't. No time to worry about shyness. Grab those forceps and that gauze."

The man looked at the cart and grabbed the gauze, his fingers wavered a second, then grabbed what he assumed were the forceps.

"No, the ones that lock…yes, that one." Cassie took the tools.

Cassie used the forceps to pull a piece of metal out of the woman's rib cage. She looked up. "Put gauze to that." She ordered.

The man did as he was told, but he was turning pale. Cassie looked at him. "Hey, look, I only have one nurse and need help, so you are elected. Don't you dare get sick on me. I don't have time for that." Her voice was firm and hard as she pulled another piece of metal out.

He nodded and automatically put gauze to the second area she had pulled metal out of. Cassie nibbled her lip. These two injuries did not account for that much blood. She moved the remains of the shirt away and found what she was looking for. A piece of metal had opened the woman's side just below her left breast. Cassie reached to the cart for some supplies. "Missy, I am going to need some help here!"

Missy put down her instruments and changed into fresh gloves and ran over.

Cassie looked up. "I am going to pull this out. You there," she read his nametag, "Wilson. You keep her steady. Missy, be ready to help me to clean and close the wound."

Cassie gently pulled the metal out. It looked like it had only peeled the skin, which would be good if there were only minimal muscle damage. She got the piece out and set it on the cart when a huge explosion rocked the ship and alarms went off. Cassie instinctively covered the woman with her body and felt the deck roll.

Cassie opened her eyes to see emergency lights flashing. The lights in sickbay were off. She felt light headed. She glanced over to see Missy lying on the floor on the other side of the bed with her eyes closed. Wilson was getting to his feet. She looked back to where she had left the woman sitting holding on to her wound. She was lying in floor near the overturned chair.

Cassie started to get up and found she couldn't move. Her legs were pinned. She glanced back to find a support beam had fallen down and pinned her underneath the ceiling panel that had come with it. Damn. She looked up to see Wilson look at the woman on table. He looked around frantically a moment then came around to Cassie's side of the table. He quickly tried to pull the beam and panel off Cassie but it wouldn't budge.

"Never mind. I need you to go to the cart and take some padding and some dressings off of it."

He looked confused a moment.

"Wilson, she is going to bleed to death if you don't get a move on!" Cassie yelled.

He nodded and grabbed the items off the cart. He walked to the woman still on the table. "Now what?"

"Gently roll her to the side and put that long green strip under her where you can get to it on the other side, then used the gauze padding place over the wound. Then pulled the dressing over that and tie it off. Be careful not to let anything fall in the wound and try not to touch it with your fingers." Cassie directed.

She looked over to see the woman with the leg wound tying the towel around her leg and working her way to her feet. She limped over to Wilson. "Here I can help. Doctor what do we do now?"

Cassie let out a slow breath. "Okay, here is what you are going to do…"


	22. Chapter 21 - Benedict Arnold

The Hammond limped back to earth with the Apollo close behind, in a protective formation covering the damaged cruiser. Sam was down in the damaged sickbay watching very slow moving Cassie approaching her with a very bad limp.

"Ma'am, you have…"

Sam reached out and pulled Cassie into a hug. She quickly released her when she heard the young woman stifle a yelp of pain. "Oh Baby, I am so sorry."

Cassie smiled. "I'll be fine. Just a little sore."

"Well, you had a ceiling fall on you, and still managed to save a woman's life." Sam replied.

"I was pinned to the floor. It was Staff Sergeant Wilson and Lieutenant Davis saved her life." Cassie replied.

"From what they reported to me, you gave very precise and very specific instructions on exactly what to do, and kept everyone calm and focused until Daniel showed up and help you get out." Sam replied.

Cassie blushed. "It was a team effort."

Sam smiled. "I'm proud of you Cass. Very proud."

"Thanks."

"How is your nurse?" Sam asked.

Cassie looked back to the bed. Daniel had stayed in sickbay to help the almost immobile Cassie and was standing over the nurse, adjusting her IV. "She has a bad concussion, but doing okay. She will be bed bound for observation for about twenty four hours, but should make a full recovery."

Sam nodded and then her look became concern. "And the rest?"

"Wilson is fine; in fact, he has been helping here and got power restored. Davis had a deep gash on her calf. Cleaning and stitches. I have her on crutches so keep her from straining it and pulling the stitches out. Fossey had second and third degree burns on his arm, shoulder and chest and first degree on his face. He is resting under sedation. He will need treatment at a burn unit. Jules lost a lot of blood, mainly due to just having so many cuts, plus what she bled out before we could stop her bleeding after I was pinned. I closed the major wounds, and several minor ones, gave her some blood. She is resting, but we will have to check her closer when we get home to ensure we get all the slivers out." She looked back at the woman, now covered. She smiled at the memory. Wilson, apparently quite the gentleman, had refused to leave her on the bed exposed in nothing but a bra and covered her up. She then looked back at Sam. "I'm going to recommend she stay on Earth a while. I want to make sure that if we cannot minimize the facial scarring, she is not…challenged by the change."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You forgot to report on my injured CMO." Sam observed.

"I'm fine." Cassie said. Seeing Sam's eyes narrow she quickly added. "I'm sore. I have deep bruising in both legs and my ribs, some small cuts, but I don't think anything is broken. I may have to have an MRI on my right knee. I got lucky."

Sam nodded as the intercom beeped. "Colonel Carter, we are at Earth."

Sam tapped her earpiece. "Acknowledged." She leaned down and gently kissed Cassie's cheek. "I will be back."

The Hammond and Apollo both were in orbit high above Earth. Sam knew it was only temporary though. The Hammond would have to dry dock this time. She just needed too many major repairs and replacements. The Apollo had not taken the beating the Hammond had, but she would need repairs as well. Sam hoped they could conduct the repairs to her quickly and without dry dock as no one wanted to leave Atlantis down to one ship. Since she had returned to Pegasus, things has quietened down, but it was far from total peace and the Wraith were still out there.

Sam walked over and looked at the commemoration plaque. "Once again, General, you did your best and made sure we all came home safe." She smiled to herself. She still missed the ship's namesake.

She turned and looked at the XO. "Send me down."

In the conference room, Jack and Landry sat at the table. Landry was not happy about that part, but Jack had insisted that it appear he was healthy and ready to get back to work for this part. He knew Cassie and Sam would be upset, but Carolyn had agreed since his body seemed to be making progress on the tumor and they promised to keep to less than an hour before he returned to sick bay.

Secretary Roshland had just beamed in and was looking at them.

"General O'Neill, I'm surprised. When General Landry called to say you wanted me to come visit I feared…"

Jack smiled. "Afraid I was going to announce I had retired or something?"

Roshland's look indicated that she may have hoped exactly that. "No of course not, but I had heard…"

"Rumors are always bad." Jack replied.

"Yes. Well, what am I here for?"

Hank spoke up. "Well, as you know, Colonel Carter insisted on returning to her patrol…"

Roshland nodded. "Yes, I supposed she realized she may have erred in ignoring her orders. But I still must insist that we investigate moving her. I'm sorry General O'Neill. I know you and she are close."

_You have no idea_. "Well, it looks like that might not be an issue…" Jack started.

"Oh, something happen?" Roshland said. Her tone was hopeful.

"Yes. It seems the Hammond was ambushed by a fleet of Lucian Alliance vessels. At least eight, maybe more. We are waiting on details." Landry answered.

"I'm sorry." She turned to General O'Neill. "I hope that you accept my condolences on the loss of your friend and fellow officer."

Jack looked up with a half grin. "Oh, my wife is fine."

"I'm sorry, your wife? Was she on the Hammond as well?" Roshland's confusion was evident as her sources had never been able to find evidence O'Neill was actually in a relationship.

"No, she commands it." Sam said as she walked into the conference room followed by Ellis, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"What is going on here?" Roshland asked. She then narrowed her eyes as Sam. "Wait, you and General O'Neill are married?"

Sam nodded and walked over and pecked Jack on the lips. "Yep." She then broke into a huge grin. "Lucky woman aren't I?"

Roshland lost some of her cocky composure. "I thought the Apollo was in the Pegasus galaxy?"

"Oh, she will be departing shortly. Daedalus is on her way to cover down here after Apollo leaves until the Hammond's repairs are complete." Ellis replied.

"I don't recall the IOA approving that." Roshland pointed out.

Jack looked at her. "They will."

"General, you forget that the 304s fall under the IOA, and me as Chairman has to sign off on deviations." Roshland said icily.

"We will get to that. I believe the details were waiting on arrived. Sam?" Jack replied as if she hadn't spoken.

Sam nodded. "As expected, we were ambushed pretty much where Abe and I thought we would be. I admit I was not expecting so many ships or such tenacity as normally the Lucian Alliance scurry like roaches in the light when we bloody their noses. The Hammond and Apollo managed to destroy a total of eight Alliance vessels and two were so badly damaged they literally began to crumble as they abandoned ship."

Roshland paled. "You destroyed ten vessels?"

Sam turned to her. "Oh yes. I think it will be a while before the Alliance tries something like that again."

"We even managed to pick up prisoners. I have thirty three on my ship right now." Ellis added.

"Prisoners?" Roshland parroted with a shaky voice.

Sam's voice turned cold. "Yes, prisoners, and yes your boyfriend is among them. He was only too happy to explain to Teal'c your plan for making sure that the Hammond was removed from the picture so they could make a run at Earth."

"Now why would you believe that? I would not associate with someone from Lucian Alliance. Besides, we still have the Antarctica Defense Station." Roshland protested.

"Yes." Jack said. "And since we found the explosive charge under chair platform, we will continue to have that."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"West Point protocol. Look for a traitor and sabotage." Jack said. Seeing blank looks he sighed. "Benedict Arnold? Traitor? Was going to surrender West Point? Ring a bell?"

Sam smiled. Leave it to Jack to come up with that one; although, she had to admit, she liked it. She turned to Roshland. "Your plan came up a little short, and we have downloaded all your communication logs and emails. We have your correspondence with your boyfriend."

Jack smirked. "Oh, and back to your IAO approval. Since Secretary Spencer was just sworn in as the new head of the IOA, he went ahead and approved the movement of the 304s."

Roshland turned to him. "You think you are so damn smart don't you O'Neill?"

"No particularly, but I am smart enough to recognize a traitor you bitch. Now get the hell out of my sight." He said as he nodded to the SFs that had come to the door. They walked in as one pulled out a set of cuffs.

Roshland turned to face Sam with anger in her eyes. "If you had just gone to that ambush like you supposed were to!"

She charged at Sam who deftly side step the charge and rabbit punched the woman and she went by. Roshland fell to the floor and made to get up when Teal'c placed a foot squarely in the middle of her back.

The SFs smiled and came over and forced her arms behind her back and lifted her up and pulled her out of the room.


	23. Chapter 22 - Back to the Problem

The remainder of the people in the room looked at each other. Finally Ellis spoke. "I need to get back to Apollo and see about repairs."

Jack nodded. "Thanks for this Abe."

Ellis nodded. "I enjoyed it. I have not been in a good skirmish in a while."

Sam looked at him. "Abe, when you get an idea of what you need, let me know. We will prioritize your repairs to get the Apollo up."

He nodded "I will." He then tapped his earpiece. "Apollo this is Ellis. One to transport."

Sam looked over a Jack who was now slumping. She went over to him. "Let's get you back in the infirmary."

He nodded. "Where's Cassie?"

"She is in the infirmary." Sam answered.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked. He didn't like something in Sam's tone.

"She got beat up pretty good but Carolyn is looking at her now." Sam admitted.

Jack stood up quickly and used the table to steady himself. Sam moved close to help.

"I got it." He said as he moved to the door. He was unsteady on his feet though and it was obvious.

Daniel walked over and pulled Jack's arm over his shoulder. Ignoring Jack's protests helped Jack down the stairs. "Yeah, yeah, Jack, I know. You are perfectly capable…" His voice fading as they went down.

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other as the voices faded then moved to follow.

Landry looked around the empty conference room. "Meeting adjourned" he said to the empty chairs.

Jack came into the infirmary. "Jack?" He heard a concerned Cassie call out.

He shifted forcing Daniel to move with him.

Cassie was making her way slowly to him. She had been concerned seeing Daniel having to help him. "What's wrong and why are you up and about?" She glared at Daniel as if he was responsible, making him think maybe he should not have turned in his weapon.

"Never mind. How are you?" Jack demanded.

"Jack I'm…" Cassie started to reply. Her face then became firm. "Jack, I'm the doctor here. Now, Daniel take him to his bed."

"Cassie I asked…" Jack protested

"Move." Cassie ordered. Her voice was so authoritative both Jack and Daniel began to move out of reflex.

Daniel helped Jack into the bed and then turned to Cassie. "Cass, you better talk to him and tell him how you are or he is going to explode."

She smiled and nodded. She slowly walked to Jack and looked down at him. A thought crossed her mind. "Move over."

Jack looked confused a moment then caught on. He scooted over. Cassie carefully tried to sit up on the bed beside Jack. Daniel quietly came over and helped her up. She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

She sat on the bed by his legs and looked at him. "First of all, I'm fine Jack. I am sore, and some bad bruises, but nothing broken. I will be having an MRI on my knee though. Carolyn wants to check to ensure no ligament damage." She looked up as Sam and Teal'c came in.

Sam walked over and started to hug her, then stopped and raised her eyebrows.

"Gently is okay Sam. I won't break." Cassie chuckled. "Just not too hard, please."

Sam gave her a gentle hug then kissed Jack. "You feel better now after winding yourself up?"

Cassie's face took on a concerned look. "What happened?"

"Oh, it seems that Jack freaked out when I told him you were in the infirmary to be looked at as opposed to working. He didn't even wait for me to finish telling him what you told me to tell him." Sam replied.

Cassie smirked then threw a hard look at Jack. "Jack, you know that you would be informed if it was serious."

"Hey, I was just concerned is all." Jack protested.

"At least you didn't find out from a doctor half way across the country that someone you love is in the hospital, most likely because they were too stubborn to ask for help." Cassie said.

Jack had the common sense to look sheepish.

Cassie looked at Sam. "On that note, Carolyn will be coming to talk to you both, but I can say your doctor will be here tomorrow. The one who will remove the tumor. He will look over everything and set the date."

Sam nodded. She wanted to oversee the repairs to the Hammond, but she was going to wait for Jack's surgery.

A nurse came over. "Doctor Frasier, I'm to take you to your MRI."

Cassie nodded okay then she looked down at the floor. Something on her face must have gave her away as Teal'c moved up and gently grabbed her and easily lifted her and set her on the floor.

Cassie smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks Teal'c."

"You are welcome Cassandra Frasier." Teal'c replied as the nurse brought up a wheelchair.

"I can walk." Cassie stated.

"I'm sorry Doc, but you know the rules." The nurse replied.

Sam, Jack and Daniel were watching the exchange in amusement. They all knew if it had been one of them, Cassie would have badgered them into the chair even if she had to use force. As it was, Teal'c solved the problem again by lifting Cassie, who squealed in surprise, and set her in the chair.

He then moved to take the handles.

"Teal'c, I was perfectly able to…"

"Cassandra Frasier, if there is anything I have learned from my years here inside the SGC, it is that the rules in sickbay are not ignored. Even O'Neill learned this lesson." Teal'c replied as they rolled out the door.

"Hey, I heard that." Jack said.

He glanced to see Sam looking at the door where Teal'c and Cassie had left. He smiled. "Go Sam. I promise to behave and I have Daniel to make sure I do."

Sam nodded then looked back. "Having Daniel watch you to make sure you behave is like trusting Thing One and Thing Two to watch a glass building."

"Hey…" This time from Daniel.

Sam smirked as she walked out.


	24. Chapter 23 - Patience

Cassie came back a while later, being pushed by Teal'c. Jack could see she was unhappy. He suspected it was either the full length leg brace or the need for further care, or both. Sam was behind them carrying crutches Jack assumed were meant for Cassie. He set his face show as not to show his amusement at the pouting young woman.

"I take it all did not go well?" Jack asked.

"No! Everyone thinks I can't take of myself!" Cassie exclaimed.

Jack worked to keep a straight face as Sam rolled her eyes and Daniel turned to hide his grin.

Cassie didn't miss Jack's work to keep his face neutral. "It's not funny!" She whined.

"Cass, I don't ever think is funny when you are hurt." Jack said. No way was he going to admit he did find her reaction at being on the receiving end of doctor's orders amusing. "What is wrong?"

Sam walked up and placed and hand on her shoulder. "She has a slight ACL tear. Doctor Lam wants her to keep it immobile until she can consult with a specialist."

Cassie sighed. "I can't even ride my bike." She pouted.

Sam looked down at her. "Nope, no motorcycle for a while."

Cassie looked up. "Don't look so smug."

Sam laughed.

They sat and visited for a while before Jack began to nod off. Sam kissed him good night and pushed Cassie down the hall to on base quarters. Since Jack's consult was tomorrow and Cassie's would find out what her specialist said, they were just staying on base.

The next morning Sam came in walking slowly to allow Cassie to keep up on her crutches. It was obvious that Cassie was not yet coordinated on them.

They saw Jack was gone and Daniel waited for them by the bed. He looked up from one his books from his endless collection and smiled as he watched Cassie work her way over.

Sam grinned. "I hope she gets off those quick. She is a danger to herself and others."

"Hey, it's not easy. You should try it." Cassie pouted.

"I have." Daniel and Sam replied in unison.

Cassie's face flushed. "I know. Sorry. It's just frustrating."

Daniel was studying the crutches. "Cassie, they're too tall for you. Sit down and let me adjust them."

Sam helped Cassie to sit on the edge of the bed while Daniel adjusted her crutches. He looked up. "Jack is in with the brain doc. I got the impression he didn't think the operation would be that bad."

Cassie squeezed Sam's hand as Sam nodded.

Daniel handed back the crutches and Cassie smiled as she tried them. "Better, thanks Daniel."

They looked up to see Jack being wheeled in. He gave a lopsided grin. "All you here for me?"

"Seems to be familiar." Daniel said.

Jack frowned. "Funny."

Doctor Lam came in and looked at the crowd surrounding Jack. _Figures_. She walked over and looked at Sam. Cassie grinned at Jack's exasperated expression. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it looks like it will be an almost text book removal. The tumor has shrunk slightly again, and doesn't seem to be penetrating deep into the cerebellum. Of course we won't be one hundred percent until we get in there." Carolyn said.

Sam nodded. "Okay. When do we do this?"

Jack was shifting around in his chair. Cassie leaned over, careful of her balance. "Jack, calm down. I will answer any questions you have in a bit, okay?" She said quietly.

Sam caught Cassie talking quietly to Jack and noticed he visibly calmed somewhat. She smiled.

"We will prep him at zero six and take him in by seven." Lam answered.

"Okay." Sam said then her gaze settled on Cassie. "And Cass?"

Lam looked over at Cassie. "Well, we were going to do it today, but she insisted on waiting to see how things went with General O'Neill. She said she didn't want to be tied to a bed with him in surgery."

Sam frowned. She was not happy that Cassie was putting off her knee surgery, but she already knew that the young woman would be agitated and restless until she knew that Jack was safe and going to okay. Being in recovery or unable to move would just amplify it and make her more of a challenge to deal with. She looked over at Cassie.

"You will be getting that knee taken care of immediately after Jack gets out of surgery." She stated.

Cassie looked like she might protest, but the look on Sam's face showed she was not in the mood. Cassie wasn't going to push her. She sighed. "Yes Ma'am." She replied not quite hiding the almost childlike whine.

The next day Cassie, Sam and Teal'c waited outside the surgical bay. Daniel, Vala, and General Landry stopped by at times to check relay their support. Even Chief Harriman came by to have a few words with Sam.

At the two hour point, Cassie began to fidget with her brace and shift around. Sam pretended not to notice, but finally reached over and pulled the young woman's hand away from the straps she was fussing with.

"Cassie, relax. He will be fine. Don't mess up your brace." Sam said, exasperation in her voice.

Cassie exhaled. "Sorry. I just don't…"

"I know, you have no patience. Amazing to me since you are a doctor, but right now, we just have to wait." Sam said.

"Hey, I have patience." Cassie retorted. Seeing Sam's face, she added. "Mostly."

Sam smiled. "I am worried too Honey." And she was. Not only worried for Jack, but for Cassie too. She had not mentioned to anyone, but she had already decided that if something did go wrong with this, she was going to request a transfer to the scientific team, or resign. She wanted to make sure that Cassie knew someone would be here for her and one thing the long term waiting game she and Jack played was that she had done her part for the safety of the planet but it was time to put those she loved in the forefront of her life.

Cassie leaned into her shoulder.

Another two hours passed. Cassie got up and started to pace on her crutches. Sam watched her for about five minutes before she finally spoke. "Cass, go walk around or get something to eat."

Cassie stopped and looked at her. She smiled. "Sorry. Driving you nuts?"

Sam just smiled back at her.

"I'll be back" Cassie said and hobbled out the door. She made a quick stop before she hobbled the halls trying to clear her mind.

Sam looked up as Daniel came in and sat down. She smirked. "Cassie send you?"

He smiled. "Something like that. She said she had to get out for a while but didn't want you alone. I assume she has not gotten any more patient?"

"No" Sam chuckled. "Bless her heart, I love her to death, but she was shifting around, then fidgeting, and finally started pacing. It was driving me nuts."

Daniel laughed. "She definitely can't stand to wait, especially when it involves one of you two."


	25. Chapter 24 - The Wait

Cassie finally hobbled to the elevator and went to the next level and hobbled around. It was not helping. She sighed inwardly. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't escape the fact she was terrified that something would happen to Jack. Sam would be devastated and she knew that she herself would be very lost with Jack not around and Sam on the Hammond. Worse she would be unable to watch over Sam. Well, she could always ask to transfer to the Hammond. She knew Sam would figure that one out in about three seconds, but she might allow it.

She got to the elevator. She got on and this time rode to the top. She also was honest enough to admit to herself that she had gotten dependent on being able to call Jack whenever she wanted. She knew that just knowing he was there, a phone call away, helped hold her anxiety in check. Maybe she needed to talk with Doctor Reagan again. Neither Jack nor Sam had called her on it, but they both had to be aware that she still had issues controlling her anxiety and nervousness especially if the occasional nightmare occurred. She usually immediately called Jack, who pretended he did not mind being woken up. On occasion, she had managed to talk to a control room tech into letting her call Sam on the Hammond. As with Jack, she never acted like it was out of the ordinary for Cassie to suddenly call, talk about very little, just taking comfort from their voices or faces on the computer. She figured they compared notes and knew the truth.

She signed out and hobbled out the entrance, following the path to the tree line. She found the bench she liked to sit on and think and sat down, and relaxed. She figured she would spend about ten to twenty minutes out here then go back down. Normally, when the leaves were full, and everything was still green, it was very secluded and peaceful. This had become one of her favorite places to get away. She thought a moment then reached into her cargo pocket. She knew Sam would be upset, but she was willing to risk it. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

She smoked in silence, and looked around at the trees. She started a moment. There were two coal black eyes staring back at her from a distance. She smiled as the doe regarded her a moment, then turned and walked off. She smiled as the deer disappeared into the trees.

She finished her cigarette, ground it out and put it in the can. She thought a moment and made a decision. She reached back into her pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes and threw them and the lighter away. She was not going to use them as a crutch again.

She made a mental note to check on Tiffany, her friend she had met her at this very spot. Tiffany had been an SF here for a long time, before she transferred to the Alpha site following the breakup of her marriage. Cassie had not talked to her in a couple of weeks. She needed to call.

She made her way back into the waiting room to find Sam dozing with her head against the wall. Daniel was sitting quietly. He smiled as Cassie came in.

"No word?" Cassie asked quietly

Daniel shook his head.

"I'm not asleep." Sam said, never opening her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Sam opened her and looked at her. "You didn't. I was only dozing, and besides, we can hear your coming two halls away." She said with a grin.

Cassie stuck her tongue out her.

Carolyn came out about an hour later. Sam and Daniel jumped up. They both turned to grab Cassie who gotten up so quickly, she almost fell back down before she got her balance.

"It went well. Actually, better than expected. We got it all, and he is in recovery. We will do a follow up scan, but I suspect when he do a follow up scan, we will find that he is healing fine with no recurrence." Lam explained.

"Did you check…?" Cassie asked, her voice betraying her fear.

Lam smiled. "Benign. We will of course confirm that, but fairly certain it is benign."

They all smiled in relief. Carolyn looked at Sam. "Considering General O'Neill's normal reaction to hospital visits, I assume I can rely on you to…keep things under control?"

Sam's face flushed. It was no secret in the SGC that Jack was never a good patient. And it was also a secret known by everyone that if he was unusually cantankerous it was best to get Colonel Carter to get him under control. Cassie could usually get him to listen when she was especially forceful, but it was Sam who was the only one guaranteed to be able to get him to do what she wanted.

"Of course, Carolyn. I'm not going anywhere for a while. Besides, I believe I have one more surgery to sit through." Sam said, indicating Cassie.

Cassie groaned.

Cassie underwent her orthoscopic procedure later that same day. It did not take much to clean out the knee and close the tear. It was not even close to as bad as first believed. Sam had Carolyn install Cassie in the bed next to Jack's so she could watch both at same time. Sam was aware that Cassie could be a handful when she was in a combative mood, and she was never a good patient either. It would be interesting to see how she reacted to the rehabilitation. Doctor Lam had already warned her that the specialist would be by to force Cassie to walk, in order to ensure her knee did not stiffen up. Sam expected her first battle then.


	26. Chapter 25 - The Set Up

A month later Jack sat in his house and looked around. He heard the engine of his truck pulling into the driveway and smiled. Since Cassie still could not ride her bike, she drove his truck to work. She claimed it was more comfortable for her leg in the roomy truck compared to her little sporty car, and she still couldn't rider her back yet, but Jack also knew she had grown to enjoy driving the big truck. He rubbed the stubble where his hair was growing back and got up to help her in case she had things to carry.

She gently climbed down from the truck and turned to see Jack coming. She smiled. "I only have my backpack, I'm good."

Jack held out his hand. Cassie hesitated then handed him the backpack. She still had a knee brace, no longer the full leg immobilizer. This one allowed her to bend her knew within a preset range of motion, but she was still in rehab and under orders not to carry anything over ten pounds.

They went to the house. "How are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm fine Cassie. Same as I was when you called to check on me an hour ago, and the two hours before that call." Jack replied.

Cassie grinned as her cheeks turned pink. "Sorry, but Sam told me to watch over you since she went back to work out some things for the Hammond. I was just following orders."

"Uh huh." Jack replied.

They both knew full well that Sam's orders were not the only reason Cassie check on him so often, but it did provide a convenient excuse. Jack was mildly annoyed to find that Sam, most likely with Cassie's help or guidance had locked up or chained the ladder and tools in the garage in order to keep him from doing something he shouldn't be doing in unsupervised. In their opinion anyway.

"Yeah, about that, go clean up and change. Sam is coming for dinner." Jack said.

Cassie's face brightened. "Really? Awesome." She sat down and extended her leg.

Jack bent over and loosened the straps on her brace so she could get it off later. He handed her the crutches she was required to use when the brace wasn't on. She got up and balanced herself on crutches and kissed jack on the cheek and hobbled off to shower.

She came back down a while later to find Sam and Jack talking. She hobbled over to Sam and hugged her. "Hi Sam. Good to see you."

"Hi Sweetie. Sit down." Sam said.

Cassie sat down and Sam adjusted her knee brace for her. She finished and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." Cassie said. "So what brings you back? Get to stay?"

Sam smiled at the hopeful tone in the young woman's voice. "I came for dinner."

Cassie looked around a moment. "Do I need to help…?"

"Nope. We got it." Sam said as she walked off.

Cassie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing Honey. I will be back in a minute." Sam said as she walked to the stairs.

Jack came down a moment later. Cassie saw he had changed into relatively nice clothes. Her suspicion grew. "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack looked at her in confusion. "I thought Sam told you. We are going to eat."

Cassie knew she was being played, but not sure how. "Why are you dressed up? Do I need to change? Is someone coming over?"

"Cassie, you are fine. I had lounged in those clothes all day; I just wanted to get cleaned up." Jack said as he walked into the kitchen.

He came back a moment later with a glass of tea and Cassie's anti-inflammatory pill. He watched as she took the pill and drank some tea to wash it down. Her suspicion was in high gear now. She looked at the door when the doorbell rang.

Jack smiled and went to the door. He came back a moment later carrying food followed by a delivery man. Cassie recognized the name on the bags as an expensive Italian restaurant in town. She watched as Jack paid the man and he left.

She got up and moved to help Jack dig out the food.

Jack frowned.

"Don't give me that look, Jack. I am not an invalid; in fact, I am supposed to walk to keep my knee flexible. Now tell me what is going on." Cassie demanded.

Jack looked at Cassie, then back to the stairs. His gaze returned to Cassie. "Okay. All I can say is I am going to break some big news to Sam and I know she would want you to be a part of it."

Cassie looked at him. "What…?"

"Oh good, the food has arrived." Sam said as she came into the kitchen. She was wearing a very nice sundress that fit her curves perfectly.

"Sam you look beautiful." Cassie said.

Sam blushed as she kissed Jack. "Thanks"

Jack shooed them out of the kitchen as he readied the food and brought it out. After the table was set he held out the chair for Sam as she sat down. "Thank you."

Cassie sat down and smiled at them. She looked up when the doorbell rang again.

Jack looked at his watch as Sam smiled. "Right on time." Jack said.

Cassie felt her suspicion come up again. She watched Jack go to the door and came back. "We have a guest." He announced.

Cassie her heart flip as Captain Steve Thompson followed him in. She felt her face flush as he brought up a bouquet of roses.

"Hi there Cassie. Uh, I hope this is okay. Your mom and dad…I mean General O'Neill and Colonel Carter said it would be…" Thompson said.

Cassie smiled at him. "It's fine. It's great actually." She replied accepting a peck on the cheek. She realized she had been set up, but she was not mad about it. In fact, she was unbelievably happy.

The four enjoyed a good dinner and Steve took the expected grilling in stride. If it meant he and Cassie could be in a relationship he was more than willing. What did surprise him was that Colonel Carter was asking the majority of the questions and seemed to be more suspicious and protective of Cassie than Jack was. Steve knew that was both due to her being Cassie's mom for so long and the fact that O'Neill knew him much better as he had been Jack's aide for two years.

After dinner, Jack and Sam went to the living room while Cassie and Steve went out to the back porch to sit and talk.

"I think that went well." Jack said.

"Yes, he does seem nice" Sam side, eyeing the back door.

"Relax Sam, he will not go further than Cassie is ready for. I already warned him." Jack said. "Besides, Cassie already said he has been a perfect gentleman."

Sam smiled. She had not doubt Jack had laid down the law to Steve. "So what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I think Hank is going to move to D.C. and take over Homeworld." Jack said.

Sam looked surprised. "I thought he said he never wanted any part of that. Wasn't he going to retire?"

"Well, I talked him to hanging around a little longer. He agrees the position should be held by someone who has an in depth understanding of what is going on inside the SGC. Besides, he gets a shiny new start for his trouble." Jack replied.

Sam nodded then knitted her brow. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Right here. I will be officially Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill, retired, in about five months. It may take a little longer with changeover, but that is the plan." Jack replied.

Sam looked at him in shock. "Jack, are you sure? You really want to do that?"

"Yep, no doubt. It's time. Besides, I will be still on the hook as a consultant when needed. I think they are still trying to define the position. My only demand was I get to live here."

Sam looked at him carefully, studying his face a moment. "Okay, well, if that is what you want."

She knew he had toyed with retiring before, and was tired of the D.C. politics. His only real reason for not doing it earlier was his refusal to turn over the job to a political flunky. She also knew that was unwilling to not have a voice in the operations of the 304 fleet of which she was a part. Despite their sometime contentious relationship, most in the IOA were willing to listen to him and if it got down to it, not many of them were willing to oppose him openly. The IOA was even more agreeable following the exposure of Roshland and her allowing her boyfriend's influence to turn her into a traitor.

Jack watched as thoughts ran through her mind. He knew the obvious question would find its way out in a moment. He was rewarded a moment later when her head snapped up.

"If Hank leaves, who is taking over the SGC?" Sam asked.

Jack smiled. "Well, it seems that job is going to be offered to Brigadier General Samantha Carter."

Sam gasped. "Me? Promotion…I'm not…that slot is a two star slot." She finally managed to get out.

"I held it at one star and you have filled in for Hank before. You will be able to handle it." Jack said. He watched her face. "Unless you have other ideas?"

She looked at him. "Brigadier General? Well, it's on the list." She said repeating the phrase he used so long ago.

She leaned over and kissed him.

They sat and talked a little longer when she suddenly stopped and looked over at the clock. She looked at Jack. "I think they have been out there a while."

Jack smiled. They got up and walked to the door and peeked out the blinds to see Cassie and Steve sharing a kiss. While it was not super passionate, it was definitely not chaste and was full of feeling. Sam looked up at him. "Well, they seem to be getting along well."

Jack chuckled. "Seems so."

They watched as the two broke from the kiss and Cassie leaned on Steve's shoulder. Sam turned and began to lead Jack back to the living room. He looked at her questioningly.

"Are we waiting up?"

Sam's face took on an evil grin. "Are you telling me you are going to miss the chance to be waiting up for your daughter when she comes home from her date?"

Jack smiled. "Sweet."

So they sat back on the couch and waited for Cassie and Steve to come back in, both formulating plans on the best way to embarrass them both. They both had no doubt that their future together as a family, with Cassie, was going to be fine.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack."


End file.
